Yes Homo
by heidipoo
Summary: Even more cute oneshots and drabbles featuring those idiots from the banana bus squad. Requests definitely welcomed.
1. I'm Yours

**Author's Note: Welcome friends and fans to this brand new set of drabbles/oneshots! If you don't already know, most of these are requests that are sent to me over on tumblr, (you can follow me at heidipoo-xox if you're not already), and feel free to send some requests while you're at it. Anyway, for new readers, this is going to be just like my story No Homo, which is just a collection of oneshots and drabbles from the banana bus squad. I try to update regularly, but college and work get in the way. Try to be understanding of that. Thanks for reading, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

I'm Yours

* * *

Brian was sure Brock would love his present, and yet he was still more nervous than ever. His palms were sweaty, his knees were weak, and his heart was humming away, like a busy little bumblebee in his chest. Brock never failed to make him feel like that, and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Irishman stole a shy glance from across the table, and sent his date a wink. Brock looked absolutely lovely in the restaurant lighting, and he couldn't help but to laugh as Brian winked at him. "What?" He inquired, forking a bite of food into his mouth.

"Happy valentine's day," Brian smiled.

"You've said that at least twenty times today." Brock retorted, letting his dark eyes dance up to Brian's much lighter ones. He could feel his cheeks flush at the sudden eye contact, but he adored it, he lived for that feeling. This was their second valentine's day since they'd been together, and the older man had to admit it was going pretty well. Their first one was spent mostly in the bed, so Brian insisted they actually go out and do something together this year.

Reluctant, but Brock complied. And the two spent the day in Ireland, site seeing, completing different activities, it was mostly Brian dragging Brock around, but the older man didn't mind one bit. He got to revel in the spark he felt when Brian interlaced his fingers with his own, got to cherish the warmth he felt when the younger man wrapped him up in his tight embrace… And when their lips met throughout the day? Brock was sure he could see the stars in space.

"It's a good holiday," Brian smirked. They were ending the day with dinner at one of the Irishman's favorite places to eat, sun setting on the gold horizon, and it was the perfect end to a perfect day, both of them could agree on that. He gulped down the slow growing lump in his throat, hoping it would just disappear for good… But the longer Brock's stare lingered on him, the worse it got. His presents were hidden away in the car, and in his mind, he was trying to think of a way to give them, but it seemed nearly impossible.

Brock grinned, "I can agree with that."

Ever the romantic, Brian couldn't help but to flirt back. "If you thought today was fun, just wait and see what I have planned for tonight," Another wink, and another blush from Brock.

"You better live up to the hype," He chuckled, voice lilting in a way that was music to the younger man's ears. Brock was truly something else. He paused, as if to think, before he said, "And it better be better than last year," He added as an after thought which caused Brian to scoff and roll his eyes playfully.

"Hey!" He protested, "The chocolate syrup was a good idea!"

"Maybe next time pick something that's easier to get out of the sheets?" Brock teased.

Brian shook his head, "Always complaining..." He muttered, but there was a certain light about his blue eyes. One that only surfaced when he was with Brock like this. One that only surfaced when it was just those two, their words, and nothing else. "God, I love you." Brian let it slip from his thoughts, exiting his lips in a sweet breath, toothy grin never leaving his face. He'd said those three words to his boyfriend more times than he could count.

"I love you too." Brock replied in an instant, "You've said that about twenty times today too."

"You blame me?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"Not really," The older man laughed. "I am pretty great."

Brian rolled his eyes once more, snorting at Brock's narcissism, but nevertheless, he fed into it. "Yeah, you are." He agreed, before meeting his gaze again.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," He replied fondly.

The Irishman could only laugh, and he knew this was it. Moment of truth, no more messing around, Brian was ready to give Brock his presents. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked. The older man merely nodded, and pushed his plate away then stood up. He allowed Brian to press a kiss into his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading them out to the parking lot after they paid their bill. When they got to the car, Brian let his words slip out. "So before we head home, I've got one more thing for you."

"Bri, I swear if it's more chocolate syrup-"

"I promise you it is not even close to chocolate syrup," He laughed in return. "Wait here." He left Brock standing at the passenger side of the car, before heading back to the trunk to retrieve his presents. Before grabbing them, he allowed his eyes to travel back to the older man who was watching him back with curious eyes. "No peeking!" Brian warned, a smile gracing his features.

Brock huffed playfully and turned away from his boyfriend. "Fine." Truth be told though, Brian was actually quite creative when it came to gifts and other things of that nature. He was honestly wondering just what the younger man had done for him this year. And when he heard his footsteps approaching from the back of the car, his heart sped up in excitement.

"Ready?"

"Always."

The scent of roses caught Brock's attention as he finally turned around to face Brian. And his nose did not deceive him, because right there, Brian was holding a bouquet of the flower, as well as a small box. "Can't have a proper valentine's day without candy and flowers." He grinned, eyes shining bright, as he gave his boyfriend the gifts, and a small kiss.

"You are so damn cheesy." Brock rolled his dark eyes, taking the gifts from the younger man. But he adored Brian because of his sweet nature. Not thinking much of it, he opened the small box, pleased to see that Brian had remembered all his favorite candies. However, there was something in the middle of the box that just didn't belong. "Bri?" He inquired.

"Hm?" The younger man hummed, bracing himself for the nerves that were about to settle in his gut.

"What's that?" Brock questioned.

"Why don't you look at it and see for yourself?" He retorted, rocking nervously back on his heels. What if Brock rejected him? He was sure that was what he was most afraid of at the moment. What if he got the wrong idea about it all? But nevertheless, the older man obliged, and set his bouquet of roses on the hood of the car, before reaching into the candy box and pulling out the miscellaneous item. Much to his surprise, a set of rings wasn't what he was expecting at all. But he studied them, the metal smooth, sleek, and silver; in that moment, he was afraid to look at Brian.

Brock swallowed hard, face getting hot from his ever growing nerves. What did Brian have up his sleeve now? "Okay, these are way better than chocolate syrup," He attempted to joke, make the situation lighter, but Brian still never spoke. A million times he had practiced just what he was going to say in this moment, and now, he was speechless. Brock only continued to study the rings, and engraved on the inside, he could barely make out the words, _be mine._ They were promise rings. His eyebrows shot up on his forehead, and immediately, his eyes went to Brian.

The Irishman's voice brought him back to reality, "I know we've never really talked about it… But I love you, Brocky, and I want to be with you for a long time. And we may not be ready for marriage, so I figured this is the next best thing?" He was rambling like hell and he knew it.

"Brian, I-"

"I just want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours..." It didn't come out perfectly, but it was enough, and Brock was in awe. "So what do you say?" He inquired, gaze never faltering not even for a second. The intensity of the moment was too much, the rawness of it all was overbearing.

Brock let out a shaky exhale, and he was trying to refrain from becoming emotional. Of course, Brian would go and surprise him with something big like this. His chest was heavy with love, and he didn't know what to say, so he kissed his boyfriend instead, with every fiber in his being, he let his feelings radiate through; he let his answer travel through. "The world already knows I'm yours." He murmured against Brian's lips, before allowing the man to slip the ring onto his nimble finger.

"I'm glad." Brian replied, before kissing him again.


	2. Almost

**A/N: Hey guys! So obviously it isn't valentine's day anymore, but school has been kicking my butt and that's why my updates have been really slow. Also, Fools is nowhere near to being finished, we still have a long way to go on that one. So go check it out, and thank you for reading. Feel free to send me prompts if you have them.**

Almost

* * *

Jonathan hated valentine's day. He hated the decorations, he hated the pink and red everywhere, he hated the chocolate, he hated the flowers… There was nothing to like about it at all. Hell, he wasn't expecting to be such a scrooge, but he had his reasons. As he walked along the chilly city streets, he couldn't help but to give a scowl at the oncoming couples. They all reminded him of the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about since it had happened. They all reminded him of a certain asian who'd been on his mind a lot as of lately.

The last time Delirious saw Evan, their faces had been mere centimeters apart. His eyes had been black, and his breath had been the scent of the minty gum he'd been chewing all day. It was awkward, unsteady, weak, and they merely laughed it off afterward. So close, and yet so far. Jonathan was _this close_ to kissing his best friend, but he couldn't go through with it. He remembered the prominent blush on Evan's cheeks, the way his laugh was hesitant, and the way his hand rushed to the back of his neck, rubbing there in an uncomfortable manner when the gravitational pull wore off on them and they managed to separate.

They didn't talk about it.

Evan went home the next day, his visit with Delirious coming to an end, but the closeness still lingered in his bones, the hotness of his breath still fresh in his mind, the feelings still there, running deeper than ever, and the reciprocity never going away. But they didn't talk about it, they never did. Vanoss boarded his plane, and went back home to LA, leaving Jonathan more confused than ever. And that was more than a month ago. So much time had passed since then, and Evan was sure that he had missed his chance to make things right with his best friend.

Their relationship of course, remained the same. But both of them had the almost kiss lingering in the back of their head, always there whether they liked to admit it or not. The what ifs haunted them relentlessly, and maybe, just maybe, that's why Delirious was feeling so hateful right now. It was because these couples had what he couldn't have. He was jealous, full of envy, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd just pine after Evan, revel in his unrequited love.

After running his errands in town, he decided to head back home and play some games to take his mind off of things. He'd be playing by himself because of course, the majority of the other guys all had someone to spend valentine's day with. So Jonathan got into his car, and started the short drive back home. His thoughts, however, all still centered around Vanoss. Would he ever truly get what he wanted from him? Delirious scoffed at the thought. Evan probably didn't even feel the same for him.

He pulled into his driveway, and turned his car off, before sluggishly heading inside. However, when he went to put the key in his door, he found that the door was already unlocked. "Motherfucker..." He mumbled to himself. This was just the icing on the cake. Of course it would be his luck to get robbed on the day that he hated most out of the year. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped inside, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

Pink hearts everywhere, balloons, rose petals, candles… What the fuck was this? "Happy valentine's day, Delirious." It was Evan's voice that captured him from his thoughts, and sure enough, there he was, standing in the middle of Jonathan's living room, holding a single blue rose. Jonathan was sure he was dreaming in that moment. He had to be? Right? This kind of stuff didn't just happen in real life. Unless… Evan felt the same about him.

Delirious said the first thing that popped into his mind, "How the fuck did you get in my house?"

The asian only laughed in reply, "Did you forget I know where your spare key is?"

Delirious giggled his familiar tune at that answer, "Right." He said, hand instinctively going to the back of his neck, resting there like it was his home. For some reason, he was nervous. He was giddy, and he felt alive. He had no idea that his best friend would be here for him right now, like this. This was the kind of thing that only happened in movies. And he didn't know what to say, he was lovestruck, tongue tied.

"So are you just going to stand there… Or what?" Vanoss interrupted his clashing train of thought.

Delirious didn't have to be told twice. He flung himself into Evan's arms, inhaling what was him and only him, squeezing him as tight as he could. "I can't believe you did all this." He mumbled into his shoulder, "Especially for me." He hadn't wanted to succumb to the younger man, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Evan, hearing his voice weakened him, and he knew he couldn't hold in these feelings any longer.

When they pulled away from each other, Evan could only stare at Jon with his dark eyes, "The last time we were together, I fucked up… And I couldn't stop thinking about you since it all happened." He admitted, their bodies still uncomfortably close to one another. This was all he ever wanted, all he ever needed. Almost was not enough, and he wanted the older man more than anything else.

"I should have kissed you." Jonathan spoke simply, it leaving his lips in a simple exhale.

"I should have kissed _you_." Evan retorted.

"Then do it." Delirious challenged, and the younger man didn't have to be told again. In a simple moment, their lips were on each others, slow and serene. It had been building and building, and finally, after all this time, it had finally been released. And Jonathan could have never predicted that Evan would taste so damn good.


	3. Touch

**Author's Note: Hey guys, back again with some more fluffy smut haha. If you don't know by now, Terrornuckel is my heart and soul, so there's going to be a lot of it here. I still have lots of requests from you guys to work on, and I'm slowly chugging along haha. Anyway, send more requests if you have them, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

Touch

* * *

When Brock heard Brian say he couldn't make it into the states for valentine's day, he was sure that his heart had been deflated. He had said he was busy, he had said that his schedule just wouldn't allow it, and he had said that he would make it up to him in due time. "I just don't think I can make it Brocky," He sounded disappointed too, in his own way, mostly because valentine's day was their favorite holiday together aside from christmas. They bought corny gifts, spent the day together, and now, none of that would happen this year, and Brock had to admit, he was a bit upset by it.

He tried to hide his dismay when he spoke back on the phone, voice clearly unsure about it all. "No… It's okay, really." But he was a terrible liar, and Brian could read him well, especially when he was distressed.

The Irishman frowned as he replied, "Brock, don't lie, I know you're upset."

"It's fine Bri," Brock retorted. "You're busy, it's okay. Like you said, we can make it up to each other."

"Still love me?" Brian inquired, a hint of a smile in his Irish lilt.

The older man merely rolled his eyes; typical Brian. "Of course." He eventually answered, running a hand through his short hair, a sigh escaping his lips. He bid his boyfriend goodbye, with the promise of a skype call later, before they hung up the phone. Brock wasn't going to lie, he was still rather upset, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Brian had a lot going on in his life right now, he was busy, and Brock knew that things like this would happen when they agreed to trying on a long distance relationship. He would have to suck it up, even though now he would spending valentine's day alone.

In a way, it wasn't a big deal, but then again it was. This would be their third valentine's day as a couple, so it's not like they hadn't celebrated it together before. But for some reason, this holiday was special to Brock, and he truly adored spending it with his long time boyfriend. However, it was times like this when he wished he and Brian could just move in with each other, but it was expensive, and neither of them were at a place in their life right now where they could afford a new home. Sucking it up, was the only option, and sometimes, Brock absolutely loathed it.

Still slightly upset, he spent the rest of the night editing, before going to bed at a much later hour than normal. He missed Brian like crazy, they hadn't seen each other since new years, and albeit it had only been a little less than two months, it still bothered him that he wouldn't be able to see him. It bothered him in general that he could only see his boyfriend a few times out of the year anyway. But Brock tried to forget about it, and thought of different things before finally drifting off to sleep.

It felt as if though he had only slept for an hour or so, when he was awakened by the sound of small clinks on his bedroom window. However, when he opened his eyes, it was morning, so Brock, in fact, had slept all night, regardless of how tired he felt. The clinks brought him out of his confusing thoughts and he sat up in the big bed, wondering just what in the world that sound was. In his sleepy stupor, he pulled his shirt over his head, putting it on, before he stumbled over to the window to check out the noise.

It was slightly ajar, curtains moving in the wind as the cool february air blew by. The morning sun, felt good on his skin, when another clinking sound pulled him from his thoughts. At a closer look, he could tell that pebbles had been thrown at his window, because there was a handful of them on the ledge. "What the…?" Brock trailed off, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he squinted from the protruding sunlight. What he saw next, he could have never been ready for. It was Brian, standing there in the side of his yard next to some suitcases, a dopey grin on his face. He held up a big sign, one that read _be my valentine?_ Brock almost cried as he called out, "Yes!"

Brian chuckled, lowering the sign, staring up at Brock through the window. He had just woken up; he could tell by his wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair. But he looked as cute as ever, and Brian knew in that moment, he'd done the right thing. "So… You gonna let me inside? Or…?" He trailed off, still smiling.

The older man leaned against the windowsill, grinning, "I don't know, you look pretty cute out there." He laughed slightly, before gesturing to the front door of his home, and watching Brian gather his things and head there. As soon as that front door opened, Brian pulled his boyfriend into his arms, burying himself there. It had been so long, and Brock was so happy that the younger man was able to make it. When they pulled away, they shared a brief kiss before Brock spoke, "I thought you were busy?" He inquired, confused.

Brian's hands trailed upward, resting in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, as he stifled a laugh, "I wanted to surprise you." He managed to get out. "When I called and told you I couldn't make it, I was already on my way here." He admitted.

Brock smacked him playfully, "I can't believe you!" But he was happy, he was so overcome with joy that he couldn't be angry at the Irishman. He was just so glad that he was here, and that they were together, and that they were going to have the best valentine's day ever.

"Hey," Brian defended. "Three years is a long time together, I had to get creative with my plans." He chuckled.

"Well maybe next time make sure they don't involve lying?" Brock teased.

"I'm here aren't I?" Brian questioned, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Brock nodded, an exhale leaving his lips. "You're here." His dark eyes glanced up so that he was staring right into Brian's crystal blue ones, and he swam there, eyes like oceans, washing him away. They shared another quick kiss before he shut the door behind them. "So..." Brock trailed off. "What else did you have in mind for today?" He asked, smile never leaving his lips. The sun was prominent in the sky now, making the early morning known.

"How about we start with breakfast?" Brian suggested, and the older man agreed.

"Sure."

From there, they readied for the long day together, and headed out to Brock's favorite place for breakfast. All you can eat waffles was a must for him, and once their breakfast was finished, they spent the day in arcades, in cinemas, buying small gifts for each other here and there, completely spoiling the other. So far, the day was nothing less than perfect. The feeling of their hands intertwined was something that they would never get tired of. Warmth radiating completely from their bodies, the small touches here and there that slowly left a fire burning inside Brock… It always happened like this. They'd go a month or so without seeing each other, without physical contact, and then when they finally did reunite with each other, the desire was unreal.

After an eventful day, they stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things, because Brock decided that he was going to cook dinner for them. They were tired from running around town all day, and a night in sounded like pure heaven. Pots and pans boiled away on the stove, when Brian came up behind Brock, snaking his arms around his waist, lips in his ear. "Have I told you I loved you today?" He questioned, hint of a smile in his voice. Pressed up against him like that, Brock couldn't think clearly, and with Brian's hands close to where he wanted him most, his breath hitched in his throat.

"I don't think so," He answered quickly, turning around to wrap his arms around the younger man's neck. Eyes intense, noses brushing together, hot breath fanning in the small space between them, Brock didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He didn't know how much longer he could go without having Brian just completely ravage him. And by the looks of it, Brian was having the exact same thoughts.

"In that case," Brian hummed. "I love you."

Brock smiled in return, "I love you too." He kissed him, and it was sloppy and slow, their noses getting in the way more often than they would like. "And I'm so glad you made it here." He mumbled against his lips. He allowed his hands to dip lower, shoving them in the waistband of Brian's pants, warmth flooding him immediately. They were both already so turned on, and no doubt there was going to be amazing valentine's day sex tonight, but the younger man pulled away, a cheshire grin written on his lips.

"Not until after dinner, Brocky." He teased.

Brock whined, pulling Brian into his embrace once more. "But I want _you_ for dinner." He replied playfully.

Brian laughed, "And you'll have me." He said simply. "But not until later… I've got a few more surprises for you." Reluctantly, the older man turned his attention back to the stove, stirring what was cooking, trying to get the not so pure thoughts of his boyfriend out of his head. Brian always had a way of teasing him, and even though it drove Brock absolutely mad, he fucking loved it. And all throughout him trying to cook, the Irishman kept making wry comments, getting Brock all riled up. His face was ablaze, and he could hardly focus on cooking while he was roused. Hell, the only thing he could focus on was how good Brian's hands would feel on his body later, how his lips would leave him begging, groveling for more. Just thinking about it right there made him hard. If only Brian knew just what kind of effect he had on Brock, but nevertheless, Brock was sure he had an idea, which was why he was such a tease.

After what seemed like an eternity, dinner was finally finished, and Brian helped his boyfriend set the table so they could eat. The air between them was thick as they exchanged sly smiles and bedroom eyes, sitting extremely close to each other. If Brian wanted to be a tease, then Brock figured two could play at that game, and he was a tease right back. Dinner was eaten in silence, but the sexual tension was growing with a fine fever. "How's the food?" The older man finally asked, interrupting the heavy quiet.

But Brian replied without missing a beat, "Almost as good as you." His smirk was prominent, known and Brock could feel his face flushing, getting hotter by the second. The younger man sure wasn't making this easy on him. And he smirked, knowing he was winning. If Brock was hot and bothered now, he couldn't even imagine how he'd be when Brian unveiled his surprise. Oh how the atmosphere had changed from this morning. Instead of cute and loving, they were needy, hungry for each other now. Which, after almost two months of no physical contact, that was to be expected, plus, it was valentine's day, and that seemed to up the ante.

"Bri," The older man spoke, interrupting the silence once more. "Don't make me wait anymore, _please_."

Brian reached across the table, taking Brock's hand in his own. "You want me?"

Brock nodded, "More than anything." The Irishman's smile was enough to melt Brock, but finally, he gave into him, submitted to his pleas, and pulled him into his arms, kissing him with reverie of what was to come. He had truly missed him, truly missed the feel of his soft skin against his own. The night was sure to be something to behold, and Brian couldn't wait. He stood up, pulling Brock along with him, their hands wandering with furor, as they made it to the bedroom. The bed was messy, but they didn't care; the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together.

Brian pushed the Brock down onto the bed so he was sitting, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Undressing was Brian's favorite part of sex. He liked to do it slowly, intricately; he liked to watch Brock squirm with anticipation of being naked. Once his shirt was off, Brock motioned for him, and Brian obliged, by climbing into his lap and straddling him. He could already feel his erection straining against his jeans, which pleased him. "I missed you." The younger man whispered as his lips found his lover's ear. Oh god he had missed him. He'd missed his lips, his tongue, his lips, his fingers, every inch of him he'd been craving like no other.

Brock kissed him in reply, words leaving him in an exhale through his lips. "I missed you too." His hands were warm as they played at the hem of Brian's shirt. He wanted him naked, he wanted him exposed. And Brian let him take it off, but that was about the only thing he was going to let his boyfriend do tonight. He wanted to be in charge, he wanted to make love to Brock until the older man was calling out his name incoherently, he wanted to make love to him until tears were pouring from his dark eyes and he couldn't breathe unless it was an exhale in rapture.

"Ready for your surprise?" Brian inquired lowly, before grinding his hips into his lover. Brock swallowed, suppressing a moan, and nodded. He then watched with curious eyes as Brian left his body alone on the bed, warmth dissipating, before heading over to his suitcases in the corner of the room and pulling a few things out. "You trust me?" He asked before turning back around.

Curious as hell, Brock replied, "Of course."

"Lie back on the bed." The younger man ordered, "And close your eyes." He added. Brock was hesitant, but he obliged to his boyfriend's words anyway, and laid back on the bed, head resting on the pillows. With his eyes closed, he could hear Brian's footsteps as he walked closer to the bed. His heart was thrumming away wildly in his ribcage, excitement racing through his veins. Brian was always doing something special for holidays and what not, and he never failed to surprise his boyfriend. And suddenly, Brock felt a piece of silk fabric grazing the skin of his face, as well as Brian's fingers. What the hell was Brian doing? But when Brock opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, his question was answered. He had been blindfolded, and he could feel his cheeks heating up at the realization. He was about to speak, but he felt Brian's fingers moving elsewhere. They trailed up his bare arms, to his wrists, and he was so gentle in his ministrations, his touches feather light.

"Bri, what are you doing?" He inquired.

"Like I said," Brian grinned. "Gotta get creative."

Brock laughed at his words, and he felt his arms being raised, and he heard a small click. "Are those handcuffs? Really Brian?" He got out through his chuckles. He must have been a sight to see, blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed, all while shirtless; but he was sure the rest of his clothes were about to come off soon. He tried to move his arms, but Brian had indeed, handcuffed him to the bedposts. His movements were restricted as he was confined to the bed. In that moment, Brock wasn't ready for what the night would ensue.

"You okay?" The Irishman asked. "They're not too tight, are they?"

"They're fine," Brock answered through laughter. "I just didn't expect you to get all fifty shades on me."

Brian hiccuped a laugh, "Shut up." He silenced his boyfriend with a kiss, climbing atop his body, practically sitting on him. "Now I can have my way with you." His voice was husky, breath hot, and Brock could feel his hands roaming his bare chest, fingers digging into the flesh. He was so turned on already, and hearing his boyfriend speak like that was doing wonders for him. The words rolled off his Irish tongue, music to the older man's ears.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Brock questioned, egging him on, lifting his hips, trying to get rid of some of the friction that had been building up through the night.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Brian pressed another kiss to him, this time on his cheek, and Brock squirmed at the feeling of his warm lips on his even warmer skin. His breath was hitched in his throat, heart pounding wildly of anticipation of what was to come next. The feeling of Brian's fingers running up and down his chest made him sigh in content, and before he knew it, they were at the waistband of his jeans, playing there, teasing him. "Why don't we take these off?" He insisted, unbuttoning them, and sliding them down Brock's thighs. His erection stood tall now, creating a small tent in his boxers. But Brian wasted no time in taking those off either. Brock was now completely naked, and vulnerable tied up to the bed, and Brian was free to do what he pleased with him.

The older man's breaths were heavy, "Please, Bri, touch me?"

Being the tease he was, Brian replied with, "Where?" His fingers drew patterns on his lover's thighs, inching closer and closer to the spot where Brock wanted him most. "Here?" And finally, he enveloped him completely in his hand and began working him with such finesse, that the only thing Brock could do was moan out in pure euphoria. Being blindfolded made this experience so different, so much _better,_ he had no idea what was coming next, and the excitement of it all aroused him. It wasn't long after that, before Brian took Brock into his mouth, tasting him, greedily gulping him into his throat.

"…Oh, shit, Brian..." His gasps were breathy as he felt his lover's tongue working him. Brian only hummed in reply, the vibrations from his throat reverberating onto Brock, causing him to grab the chains of the handcuffs and squeeze tight. Not being able to touch Brian was something that he didn't like too well. But for now, he assumed he would just have to deal with it. "Oh my god… Don't stop," His pleas fueled his boyfriend's movements, and Brian sped up the pace, burying his face in Brock's stomach, nose brushing the skin there. When he finally did let go of him, it was with a small popping noise, and he was out of breath.

He kissed his way back up to Brock's face, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, the warm liquid practically burning holes in the older man's skin. And when Brian kissed him, he could taste his own saltiness on his tongue, he could taste his want for Brian. Right there he was so close to losing it, and even though Brian was in control of the situation, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up his patience either. He wanted to feel Brock, wanted to get to that point of release that only Brock could bring him.

"How bad do you want me?" His lips were in his ear again, and it sent shivers down Brock's spine.

"So bad," It was a sigh when it came out.

"Tell me," Brian ordered, as he began undressing himself.

Brock's face was hot, and he felt lascivious when he spoke. "Make me come, please." His voice was hoarse, throat raw already from the sounds of pleasure that had escaped earlier. But he didn't care, he wanted more. He wanted all of Brian until his face was blood red and his pharynx burned from calling out his boyfriend's name. He was ready, and after those four words, Brian was ready to give it to him. The younger man took his time in climbing atop his boyfriend, and slowly but surely, he lowered himself down onto him, filling himself up, and letting out a low, carnal groan as he settled.

"Oh fuck Brock," He cursed, voice low. It had been a long while since Brock had been inside him, as it was usually the other way around, and for a moment, Brian wished he'd have prepped himself before today. But that thought quickly left his head as the burn started to feel good. Brock filled him up so acutely, it was almost as if they were constructed just for each other, their anatomies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. It happened this way each time they made love, and each time was stronger, better, than the last.

Brock bucked his hips, slowly at first as Brian started to ride him. Hell, the only thing he could do was snap his hips; it's not like he could reach and touch the younger man while being handcuffed. He tried to imagine Brian's face, mouth open, eyes teary and squeezed shut, since the blindfold restricted his sight. He couldn't take it; he needed to see his lover. "Bri, please, let me see you?" He almost begged, but the younger man ignored him for the time being. The blindfold was indeed, staying on. By the sound of the noises escaping Brian's lips though, it wouldn't take him long before he was coming undone at the seams. The feeling of Brock being inside him was too much to bear, and his legs trembled in response as he continued to raise and lower himself. "Faster," Brock ordered, and Brian obliged, picking up the pace, panting loudly.

The air of the bedroom was hot, cloudy, and it was filled with small sighs and breathless moans. They were racing to the finish line, and it wouldn't take them much longer to get there. Without any thought, Brian reached down to where he and his boyfriend were connected, and began to stroke himself as he came closer and closer to becoming completely unwound. It didn't last long though, as he couldn't match pace. "Brock… Brock…" His hands found the older man's chest, and he squeezed there, nails digging into the already raw skin as he continued to slam his body down. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer, that was a given.

"At least let me see you come." Brock begged, and the Irishman answered him this time, pulling the blindfold off in one swift motion. His lover's eyes were like a stormy sea, intense with fever and desire. They sent chills all through his body, as if he was seeing them for the first time in his life. And the two locked eyes, again and again, Brian never stopping his riding movements in the process. This overwhelming feeling took hold of them, and it was indescribable. Brian was so close he could almost taste it. The sweet sounds of ecstasy were coming out in bouts of hot air. He knew he needed Brock's touch to meet the ends.

"Fucking touch me," He barely managed to get out. Reaching forward, he unclasped the handcuffs quickly, and immediately, Brock's arms were wrapped around him like a snake wrapped around its prey. His hands dug into flesh wherever they could muster, and their lips clashed together with anticipation, with neediness, with love. Brock came first, the night's events taking a toll on him, and he called out Brian's name loudly, breath hard and vigorous. And Brian followed short after, the feeling of Brock's love inside of him being too much. A loud sob echoed throughout the bedroom and he let himself go, spilling onto his boyfriend's chest.

The silence after was deafening, but they separated with a sweet kiss, attempting to clean up before they laid in the bed beside each other. "I love you," Brock spoke, breaking the quiet. His dark eyes traveled to Brian, and he couldn't help but to take notice of the red splotches on his skin where his fingers were just moments ago.

"I love you too," Brian replied, grinning. "Happy valentine's day."


	4. Plus One

**A/N: Here are some more things for you guys to read. Follow me on tumblr if you're not already, send in some requests if you have them and as always I hope ye enjoy. Until next time, stay fabulous and stay safe.**

Plus One

* * *

The piece of paper felt heavy in his hands as he observed it with careful eyes. The words _You're Invited_ stuck out, and Delirious wasn't sure if he could go through with this elaborate plan after all. "Just ask him!" His sister encouraged, smiling brightly. "I don't want to see you at my wedding alone. Bring him!" Her words lingered in his head, and he was going to do it. He was going to ask Evan to come with him… Be his so called date, per say, to his sister's wedding. But looking at the invitation, reading it over again and again, he was beginning to have doubts, second thoughts about it all.

This was his chance though… This was just what he needed to finally let Evan know how he felt, and Jonathan knew it was now or never. His thumb hovered over the call button on his phone, and with a sigh, he pressed it while repeating his sister's words over and over again in his head like a positive mantra. He brought the phone to his ear carefully, listening to the dial tone, and waiting to hear Evan's voice on the other line. His heart was beating away in his chest, it almost felt like it was trying to come up his throat, until he heard Evan's voice. "Hey!"

He always sounded so happy whenever Delirious called him, and the older man couldn't fight the smile that was coming to his face. Evan calmed him, and even though he was still nervous about the whole ordeal, it wasn't as bad. "Hey," He replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "So I have something to ask you," He continued, listening to Vanoss breathe on the other line. His inhales and exhales were like fine music to his ears, and he was able to make out each one.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to my sister's wedding with me?" It was a simple question, but then again, it held so much meaning behind it, and Jonathan had to bite his tongue to refrain from backing out. This would be the first time; the first time he saw Evan in person, and the first time Evan saw him. They'd see each other, they'd actually make eye contact, and it would be real life. It was such a huge step, and he was pretty sure that was why Evan had yet to give him an answer. The only thing he could hear was his gentle breaths on the other line.

Finally, he replied. "Are you sure?"

Delirious had to chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure, that's why I'm askin' you."

"I'd love to," Evan answered in a heartbeat. "When is it?"

"In a few weeks, I'll send you a picture of the invitation so you have the date." Jonathan said, "Thank you, though." He continued. "My sister's been buggin' me about it for awhile… So I thought I'd finally get around to asking you." He said, switching his phone to his other ear. He was still nervous, he wasn't going to lie, and now he had an even worse reason to be. He'd be meeting Evan for the first time in just a few short weeks. Well, it was rather a mixture of nerves, plus excitement.

"Tell her I said congrats," Evan replied.

"You can tell her at the wedding." Delirious laughed.

"Right!" Evan got out, as if he'd just forgotten. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Jonathan said, before they bid their farewells and hung up the phone with the promise of playing together later. The older man snapped a picture of the invite, and sent it to Evan just like he said he would, before shooting a text to his sister. _He's coming._ That's when the panic began. It wasn't so bad at first, just the little flutter in your gut that indicated anxiety, but as time went on, and the wedding neared its date, Jonathan began to get more and more nervous. And it was for a multitude of reasons; what if Vanoss wasn't satisfied with his appearance? Of course, Jonathan knew he wasn't like that, but still, it was these kinds of nervous thoughts that haunted him.

Not only was he nervous about his appearance, but he was also afraid to actually make a move on the asian. He'd had feelings for Evan for god knows how long, and that was why his sister made such a big deal of inviting him in the first place. What better place to confess your feelings than at a wedding? The thought was silly to Delirious at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it actually wasn't a bad idea. However, he decided that he would more than likely wait to see how the night panned out, before he got bold.

After all, it was bound to be awkward, wasn't it? It would be the first time they saw each other in person, emotions were going to be running high, and every feeling would be weird. Delirious wasn't looking forward to that. But he was looking forward to meeting Evan, and finally seeing his face. How many times had he thought to ask him to meet up, only to chicken out at the end? Secretly, he thanked his sister for giving him the idea to invite him to the wedding.

As the date neared closer, his excitement grew higher. And he found himself super excited for the wedding. He and Evan planned to meet just hours before the event, and Jonathan was looking forward to it. However, when the actual day of the wedding came to be, he woke in the morning with anxiousness churning in his belly. This was it, today was the day, and he couldn't stop his heart hammering away in his chest. And even though the day was for his sister, he couldn't help but to feel a sense of entitlement towards it all.

After showering, he dressed himself, and grabbed his tuxedo and other necessities before heading over to his sister's house where he told her he was coming to get ready. Her wedding was in the afternoon, and it was still rather early, so he had lots of time to get ready himself before going to get Evan at the hotel he was staying at. When he arrived at her house, the driveway was full of cars, probably belonging to her friends and their family to help her get ready for the day. And when he walked inside, she was already in her gown, getting her hair and make up done.

"Jon!" She exclaimed when she saw him. She got up to give him a hug. "How are you?"

He smiled as he wrapped his sister in his arms, "I'm a little nervous," He chuckled. "But that's silly, you should be the one who's nervous." He got out as he smiled at her. "But you look beautiful." And she really did; she was radiating with happiness, and he couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle.

"Thank you," She grinned in return. "You can get ready in the bathroom upstairs, I can't wait to finally meet Evan."

"You and me both," Jonathan laughed before heading upstairs. He dressed in the tiny bathroom where his sister told him to go, and he couldn't help but to be picky about it. His tux had to be perfect, his dark hair had to be swept away just right… The butterflies swarmed him, because as each minute passed, that was another minute closer to finally seeing Evan. When he was finally satisfied with his appearance, he took a deep breath, exhaling the negative thoughts. "You can do this," He mumbled to himself, before heading back downstairs and outside to his car.

Meanwhile, Evan was buzzing with excitement. He was dressed and ready in his suit, and once he text Jonathan the name of his hotel, he realized how real this all was. He was about to meet his best friend in person after all this time; and that mere thought alone made his head swim. Sure, he was a little anxious, but overall, he was just excited. How many times had he imagined what Delirious looked like? Only just to push those imaginations out of the way. Vanoss knew nothing could compare to the real thing.

His heart was beating away, his palms were slick, but he knew that this was going to be okay. He and Delirious would meet, and it would be normal, like he'd always thought. It wouldn't be any different; their relationship wouldn't falter. And finally, when there was a knock at the hotel room door, his heart nearly vaulted from his chest. He had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat before he stood up to answer the knock.

Out in the hallway, Jonathan buried his hands in his pant pockets, and he rocked on his heels as he waited for the door to open. For some reason, he felt hot, riled up, and when the knob on the entrance began to turn, he sucked in a huge breath and held it in. There he was, and he was more radiant than ever. "Delirious?" Goddamn his voice in person couldn't even compare to his voice on the headset or over the phone. The older man's knees nearly buckled.

And Evan was taken aback as well. He never imagined his best friend to be so pretty… So rough around the edges that he was perfect. So reserved to the point where it was cute; and damn his eyes… Eyes that Vanoss was afraid to look into at the moment. They were raw, intense, crinkled at the edges due to the ever growing smile on Delirious' face. Without thinking, the older man extended a hand for Evan to shake. "Jonathan," He introduced himself.

Evan's eyes cast down to his hand, then back up to the face he was sure he'd never get tired of. "Jonathan," He agreed, before pulling the bigger man into a hug, ignoring the hand he'd outstretched for a handshake. He smelled of ironed pressed clothes and scented shampoo, and it was everything. Delirious was hesitant at first, but he allowed himself to wrap his arms around the asian, and he squeezed him tight, holding on for dear life. He was home.

When the two men separated from one another, Jonathan's face was flushed. "I can't believe it's really you..." He trailed off, still looking Evan over.

The younger man laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Delirious shrugged, before offering his arm to his friend. "Shall we go?" He inquired, and Evan took his arm gratefully as he exited the hotel room. The wedding would start soon, and Jonathan didn't want to be late.

The ceremony was something out of a fairy tale as Jonathan watched from the back of the church with Evan at his side. He couldn't believe his sister was actually getting married. And after the ceremony, the reception followed. It was evening time now, the sun going down over the North Carolina sky, creating the perfect atmosphere for a party. There were twinkly lights, flowers, and Jon had to admit that his sister did a pretty good job planning everything out.

But despite the fact that it was his sister's wedding; he was still stuck in his own inner turmoil with Evan. They had cracked jokes, enjoyed the ceremony, but now, at the reception… Jonathan wasn't sure what his next move would be. They ate and had drinks and toasted to the newly wedded couple, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the younger man. After everything they'd been through as best friends, this situation should have been easier… But it wasn't, and Delirious was nervous. However, he hoped that Evan wouldn't be able to tell.

The music changing caught his attention, and before Jonathan knew it, Vanoss was standing up and outstretching his towards him. "Do you want to dance?" It was such a simple question, and Delirious was flustered. Evan cracked a smile, "Yes? No?" He inquired, a playful glint in his eye.

Jonathan couldn't answer. He just took Evan's hand and followed him to the dance floor. He thought he was going to faint as he felt the younger man's arms around his torso, holding him, moving his body back and forth to the rhythm of the music. This was it, he could make his move right here, right now. But he was still afraid. Their breaths mixed as they breathed in and out, faces just inches from each other. Delirious never let the smile leave his lips. "Thanks again for coming with me." He got out, making eye contact with the younger man.

"I wouldn't miss it," Evan replied, not missing a beat. "Thank you for asking me."

Jonathan wasn't sure what to say next. He only let Evan lead his body as they danced, before he chuckled. "I'm sure you would have agreed to anything as long as you got to see my face." It left his lips before he could stop it; and he wasn't sure why he even brought it up.

Evan slowed their pace, "Del- Jonathan, it's never been about that." He said, voice low, intense. "You're my best friend, you were my best friend before I saw what you looked like, and I'll be your best friend no matter what." There was truth to his words, but even at that, he watched as Delirious' face fell. _Friends._ That's all that they would ever be, and Jonathan knew better. Hell, he felt stupid for even thinking he had a chance with the younger man. "What is it?" Evan asked, noticing his quick chance in demeanor.

"Nothing," The older man waived it off, continuing to dance.

"Jonathan."

He shook his head, "I just thought..." He hesitated before he got out his next phrase. And he couldn't look Evan in the eye when he said it. But instead, he buried his head in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I just always thought we could be more than friends." His voice was quiet, and he hated it.

"More than friends?"

"Yeah."

Vanoss couldn't fight the smile coming to his lips. "Well why didn't you say anything sooner?" It surprised him, he wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't going to deny Jonathan's advances either. Through all their witty banter, smart ass comments, and just overall togetherness, there had always been more lingering beneath the surface. Oh god it had always been more, but both of them were just too damn afraid to say anything. It was long overdue, long long long, an as of right now, neither of them knew what to do.

"I was scared." Delirious admitted.

"So?" Evan inquired.

Jonathan laughed as he brought his head up to finally look Vanoss in the eye, "So?"

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me." And Delirious did just that, reveling in the feeling of his lips as they finally took the next step into what they both wanted.


	5. By Your Side

**A/N: Damn Heidi! Back at it again with the cute ass prompts. Haha, sorry I had to. Anyway, this was sent to me over on tumblr so if you've seen it before that's probably why. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and look for more stories and stuff in the future. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best.**

By Your Side

* * *

It happened a lot when he was a child, these so called nightmares, and that's why it had scared him so badly when they finally returned. He hadn't had one for many years, so this sudden one was definitely a surprise. Craig couldn't exactly recall what the said dream was about, but he could tell that there had been nothing good about it. He woke in the middle of the night with a sharp gasp, the sudden intake of air burning his larynx, setting his chest on fire. His skin was sticky with sweat as he gripped the empty sheets, eyes playing tricks on him.

"Tyler?" It came out more frantic than he intended it to be, his voice cracking from being woken so suddenly. But the bed was bare, it was only his body there, tangled in the blankets, wet with perspiration. "Ty?" He tried again, sound echoing through the walls.

When he received no immediate answer, his heart began to hammer away. Was he still dreaming? He was sure that he and Tyler went to bed at the same time. Had that been what his dream was about? Tyler? Craig's fingers gripped the sheets, pulling them hard as his breathing picked up. The bedroom was dark in the night, and he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He was still disoriented from just waking up, but he _needed_ Tyler more than anything right now. He tried calling out his name again, louder, more clearly, but still, no answer. Panic began to settle into his bones as he slowly sat up in the big bed. His eyes burned with tears, but he wasn't going to cry.

A part of him contemplated getting up, looking through the house he shared with his boyfriend for said boyfriend, but the nightmare was still fresh in his mind, taunting him, even though he couldn't exactly remember what had happened. A few moments went by, when he heard footsteps one by one up the stairs. It was silly for him to be this afraid, childish even, but his mind was playing tricks on him, and in his sleepy state, post nightmare, now wasn't exactly the best time to be paranoid. He swallowed the lump in his throat, prepared for anything that may enter he and Tyler's bedroom.

However, Craig let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in when he saw that it was just Tyler coming into the bedroom with a glass of water. "Did you yell for me?" He inquired, placing the cup on the bedside table before climbing back under the covers with his boyfriend. Noticing Craig's shaken up state, he pulled the younger man into his arms. "Are you alright? What the fuck happened?" He continued to question as he felt how damp his boyfriend's skin still was from the sweat.

Embarrassed, he couldn't make eye contact with Tyler when he answered. "I had a nightmare." He admitted.

"You get 'em too, huh?" The older man shot back immediately, causing Craig to look over at him while they cuddled. What did he mean by that? Did Tyler have nightmares and he didn't even know about it? "When I was younger," He got out, as if he could read his boyfriend's thoughts. "I used to get them a lot… Not so much anymore." He continued to comfort the smaller man who now lay contently in his arms. He ran his fingers through his hair, playing there, trying to calm him down. This was something they did often when the other was upset or distraught, and it seemed to work like a charm each time.

Craig couldn't help but to let out a scoff, "I can't believe you never told me that before."

Tyler laughed, "You're up here about to piss on yourself and you're worried about me?" He shook his head at the thought. After all though, Craig always was the considerate one. For once though, Tyler wanted it to be the other way around. He wanted to show the brit that he cared for him, cared about him, loved him even. "I just went to get a glass of water… Are you alright though?" He tried to ask again. He could still feel the thrumming of Craig's heart through his ribcage, signaling that he was still anxious, despite their little conversation and his best efforts to calm him down. Of course, he knew it would take his body a little while to settle.

But the younger man nodded nonetheless, squeezing Tyler in the process. "I'm fine now," He managed a smile. "I just freaked out when I woke up and you weren't here." He explained, glancing up through his lashes. "I can't even remember what the damn thing was about..." He trailed off, referring to the nightmare once more. It really was stupid to get so worked up over something so trivial… But it was just the way Craig was, he couldn't help it, and Tyler knew that about him and knew it well.

"Doesn't matter," Tyler waived it off, placing a kiss to Craig's temple. "Just try to go back to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He said, noticing that it was getting rather late. The clock on the nightstand read just a little past two in the morning, and Tyler definitely did not like his boyfriend to be sleep deprived. With a sigh, Craig obliged, and gave the taller man one more kiss before burying himself in his body and drifting back into a nightmare free sleep. "Night Craig, love you..." The older man whispered.

Without warning, Craig spoke again, voice softer than ever, tired even. "Love you too." He smiled in reply, mumbling the words into Tyler's skin. They lingered in the space of the bedroom, and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes at how damn dramatic they were being.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Tyler retorted, voice still a very loud whisper. Craig didn't reply, only pressed himself into his boyfriend's body, savoring the warmth that he produced.


	6. Talking In Your Sleep

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I have posted here but that's because my main focus has been on my multichapter stories like Fools and Love and Limerence, which are both Terrornuckel by the way. So check them out. College and work keep me busy, but I always have time to write. Send requests if you have them and enjoy!**

Talking In Your Sleep

* * *

Brock absolutely loved when Brian spoke in his sleep. Sometimes it was a murmur, or an incoherent mumble, and if he were lucky, he'd get to hear full, complete sentences. And tonight… Well, tonight was one of those lucky nights for Brock. The Irishman had gone to bed earlier than Brock, complaining of a headache, so, the older man bid him goodnight with a chaste kiss, and watched him go off to bed. Brock though, stayed up for a few more hours to get some editing done. However, when he did begin to grow tired, he turned off his equipment and headed back to the bedroom.

Brian's things were everywhere, his suitcase opened on the floor, clothes strewn about. Brock shook his head at how messy his boyfriend could be, even when he wasn't home. But, he didn't mind cleaning up after him on these visits they took to keep their long distance relationship going. As long as he got to see him, that was all that mattered. And Brock couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he laid eyes on Brian, fast asleep in the bed.

His hair was disheveled over the pillows, his body curled ever so slightly, like he was waiting for Brock to come and take him into his arms. The older man merely shook his head once more before he shrugged out of his clothes and sat on the side of the bed, not ready to lie down just yet. That's when he heard a few sounds escape his boyfriend's lips. "...Mhm, it's in the fridge." His voice was hoarse and muffled, and it was apparent that he was talking in his sleep. Brock knew that tonight was going to be a long one as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"What's in the fridge?" Brock inquired as he finally laid down in the bed beside his boyfriend. He liked to talk back to see what else Brian would say. Sometimes it made sense, other times, it was just for fun. But he relaxed his body around Brian's, and wrapped his arms around his torso before he buried his head in the crook of his neck, spooning him, and inhaling his scent.

"Mm, Brock?" He continued after a moment of silence. "I love Brock." He added, turning over in his sleep, nuzzling himself into his boyfriend's body. And Brock couldn't say anything else; he was too in shock, too surprised at what the Irishman had just said, even if it was in his sleep. Despite their long term relationship, neither of them had sprouted the L word yet… Whether it be nerves, or just the lack of confidence to just come out and say it. They were avoiding it, but not anymore. A part of Brock was glad that he had said it, but another part of Brock didn't know what to do. What if it was an accident? What if he hadn't meant to say it?

He had to wake him up, that was all there was to it. And as much as he didn't want to, Brock needed answers. So without anymore hesitation, he grabbed Brian's bare shoulder and shook it gently. "Brian?" His voice was only slightly above a whisper, and he continued to try and wake the younger man until he was stirring from his sleep. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, and he looked as though he was disoriented and confused.

"Hm?" He mumbled, focusing his vision so he could get a good look at Brock. "What's wrong?" He inquired, turning over so that he was facing the older man laying in bed beside him. He was still very tired, and Brock usually never woke him up late in the middle of the night like this. Something had to be wrong, at least, that's what the Irishman had assumed.

"Nothing's wrong." Brock replied sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty for waking his boyfriend.

"Then what is it?" Brian asked once more, blinking.

The older man wracked his confused brain for something to say, anyway that he could explain what had just happened. He didn't know how to phrase it or put it into words… He just simply didn't know; so, he did the only thing that came to mind. "Do you love me?" It was a simple question, and yet at the same time it wasn't. It was a bold question, and it obviously caught Brian off guard by the way his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead. Brock just hoped that he went about this the right way.

And Brian couldn't help but to give a small, sleepy smile. "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"It's just… You said that you loved me, just now, in your sleep… And I had to know if you meant it."

Brian groaned, "Oh my god, fuck my sleep talking." He said with a small laugh.

Brock shrugged, "I've always thought it was kind of cute."

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes. "And I can't believe you woke me up for this. You know, you're silly, thinking that I wouldn't have meant it. I love you, Brock, always." The Irishman got out, tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"Then I love you too." Brock chuckled. "You can go back to sleep now, by the way." He placed a firm kiss on younger man's forehead, before the two of them laid down and tried to go to sleep together.


	7. Blind Date

**Author's Note: Here's a little H2OVanoss for you guys... I know it has been forever since I've written them, but I'm slowly but surely getting back into my groove. Follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox and send requests if you have them. Also, as you all know, I usually post these little drabbles over there before I post them here.**

Blind Date

* * *

Evan absolutely hated blind dates. It's not like he went on them often, but when he did? They always went inevitably wrong. But, the asian figured with online dating, this would be a problem time and time again. Yet, here he was, at a table for two waiting for his _date._ He had to admit, it had been awhile since he'd given it a try, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and try it again. Ever perseverance though, the man was determined to not give up. Who knew? Maybe out of all these busts, he'd actually find someone.

The man he was waiting on now, he'd been talking to online for quite awhile. They'd met on some random dating app that a friend suggested to Evan, and after about a month of exchanging messages, they decided to meet up. However, for some reason, the man never disclosed his identity, telling Evan that he'd rather do it in person. Evan, naive at best, agreed despite everything in his being telling him to deny. He guessed it was the hopeless romantic inside him letting him know that everything was going to be alright; or at least, that's what he hoped. He just prayed that this blind date wouldn't be totally useless.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Delirious inquired as he stood in front of Luke, letting the man criticize his outfit. "He's going to know it's me as soon as I open my mouth." He continued, shaking his head. Evan had no fucking clue that it was Jonathan he had been talking to this whole time. All their messages, witty banter, and the fact that he didn't want to send a picture were dead giveaways. But the younger man never caught on, never had any suspicions at all.

Cartoonz scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm surprised he doesn't know it's you already."

"To be honest, me either." Delirious replied. "I hope he's not disappointed." In the beginning it was Luke's idea. Jonathan had let something slip out about Vanoss using a dating app, and that's when the slippery slope began. Luke came up with the plan, ever wanting to play matchmaker for the two knowing their feelings had grown over time. So Delirious made a fake profile, and began exchanging messages with the asian. On the app, his name was J, and he lived in the same area as Evan. It didn't take long for Vanoss to catch feelings, because after all, it was Jonathan whom he was talking to.

"You're going to be fine..." Luke trailed off, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It'll be even better when he realizes it is you." The feelings between them were eminent, never ending, and obvious. Both of them were just too stubborn or shy to bring it up; Luke wasn't sure which of the two were correct. Or maybe they were scared… And when Evan began bringing up J in his daily conversations with Jonathan, the older man knew he had him hooked to his line and it was time to reel him in.

"Are you sure?" Delirious questioned for the umpteenth time that day.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. Now get the hell outta here before you're late." He shoved his friend forward, sending him an infamous wink as he made his way out the door. And instantly, he was a ball of nerves as he got into his car to meet Evan at the place they agreed on. He tried to wrap his mind around this, or even imagine how the situation would go. How would the younger man react to him? Oh god he hoped it was a good response, otherwise, this might have all been for nothing. Hell, their friendship was a stake here.

Traffic was awful as Delirious drove away from the hotel, descending into the city, and he hoped he wouldn't be late. That might make things worse on his part; plus, it didn't help that he already knew how Vanoss felt about blind dates. It made his nerves and anxiety grow even worse. He tried to take a few deep breaths to get himself to calm down, but it didn't work, it never did. Jonathan repeated Luke's words to himself over and over again in his head, and he crossed his fingers, praying that this would go smoothly.

Meanwhile, Evan sat restless at the restaurant, tapping his fingers away on the table as he dabbled away on his phone. What if this guy turned out to be a no show? That would only add to his dismay of blind dating, hell, even online dating. He checked the time again… J was ten minutes late. He didn't really take him for that type of guy to show up late for something important… But then again, this was a guy he met on a dating app that he was talking about. Maybe he shouldn't have set his expectations so high in the first place. Vanoss had to scoff at the thought. It would be his luck to get another shitty blind date. In that moment, he thought of sending a text, but he knew that wouldn't help matters. He decided that he'd wait a little longer, before packing up his stuff and leaving.

The small restaurant came into view as Delirious continued to drive, and his breath hitched in his throat. This was real, and this was happening right now. He couldn't believe that of all people, Luke had convinced him to do this, and in that moment, he considered turning around. But he didn't; Evan was in there waiting for him, and he was going to show up to this blind date whether he threw up his intestines before he walked in, or not.

Evan looked around, his dark eyes observing the place for someone, anyone who might look like they were there for a blind date. J hadn't told him what he looked like, he hadn't said a thing about his appearance, but now, Evan wished that he would have. A sigh escaped his lips, and he was about to stand up to leave, when the opening of the door caught his attention, and a tall man caught his eye. He was of average build, and looked like an ordinary guy. However, Evan watched as the man's eyes looked around the restaurant, and landed on him. They were dark and soft and the asian could feel chills. That's when the man started walking over towards his table.

As he grew closer, Vanoss never took his eyes off him. His features were prominent; sleek jaw, pink lips, and a wide smile that grew even wider with each step he took. _Please let it be him_ , Evan thought to himself, and his thoughts did not deceive him, because the man stopped right in front of him. "Is this seat taken?" Despite his best efforts to keep calm, Jonathan's voice was still shaky. Evan merely shook his head, still in awe at the older man. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting… It was the traffic." He gave an apologetic grin, but there was something about the gleam in his eye, the calmness and tone of his voice, that just didn't sit right with Vanoss.

"J?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Delirious nodded, surprised that his best friend still hadn't realized it was actually him. But they had never seen each other in person before, and he was trying too hard to control his voice. If he got excited, or laughed… It would be endgame right there. So, he swallowed the lump in his throat, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and listened to the younger man speak. "It's really good to meet you in person finally." He continued.

"Likewise." Delirious replied. And he had to admit, in person, Evan was a literal god. Pictures didn't do this man justice. His face was bright, his smile whiter than the clouds, and his cheeks held the faintest of blushes; one that only Jonathan could pick up on.

"So," Vanoss began, raising a brow in the process, still having mixed emotions about this whole ordeal. "I'm a little curious on something… Is J your real name? Or is that a nickname?" He wanted to know about this man, he wanted to get to know him… Because there was something there, something familiar. He knew this man, and it wasn't just from the app or their text messages. His heart was telling him something, but he didn't want to believe it. There was no way Delirious would do something like this, would he?

Delirious gave a shy smile, "It's a nickname actually..." He trailed off. "J stands for…" He paused, looking up at his date for the evening, searching for any kind of hesitation or anger in his eyes. He found none, so he figured that this was okay. "Jonathan." He got out, half smile still on his face. And it was quiet for only a few moments, as if Evan was processing this information. This was only something that happened in the movies. What the fuck was this?

"Jonathan..." Evan trailed off, the name leaving a sweet taste on his tongue. Their eyes burned into each others, and this in fact, was the moment of truth. "Jonathan as in… H2O Delirious." It was out, into the open, lingering in the air of the restaurant, and both men were equally in shock. Sure, both of them had planned to meet each other eventually, but neither of them had envisioned anything quite like this. When neither of them said anything, Vanoss decided to speak again, "Delirious?" He questioned, a smile coming to his lips. As far as blind dates went… Well, this was the best one yet.

He nodded, "Yep, it's me." Heartbeat still faltering in his chest. He thought Vanoss would be pissed at him, pissed for doing this, pissed for inadvertently lying… But he was none of these things, just shocked. Shocked that he had been matched up with his best friend on a dating app and now they were seeing each other in person for the first time ever on a blind date. Could this scenario scream romcom plot any louder? Both men were intrigued to say the least.

Evan laughed, "Didn't take you for a blind date type of guy."

"Yeah well, me either." He joked, wringing his hands beneath the table. "It was Luke's idea."

"I should have known." Vanoss shook his head, grin never leaving his lips. "You know… You could have just asked me out like a normal person would?" He suggested jokingly. His words were soft, kind, and Jonathan could tell they had meaning behind them. "I would have said yes." He was genuine, sweet, and right there, Delirious made a mental reminder to thank Luke later, he definitely owed him one.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's enjoy our blind date," He chuckled, picking up the menu, ready to order some food. "You know, you don't really look like your profile picture, should I be concerned?" He questioned playfully.

Evan laughed, "Shut the hell up Mr. I'd Rather Meet In Person."


	8. No One Better Than You

**Author's Note: Some more Terrornuckel for you all because you know they're my favorite haha. Favorite, review, and all that other good stuff and as always, I hope ye enjoy! Send requests if you have them!**

No One Better Than You

* * *

"Brock, please, would you just stop and listen for one second!?" It was Brian's voice that echoed the loudest through the house as he followed his longtime boyfriend up the stairs. They had just arrived home from dinner, but Brian could tell something was wrong with the other man from just how quiet he had been all night; and the small disagreement that happened on the way home probably hadn't helped matters. That's why Brock was rushing to the bedroom, he wanted to get away.

"Leave me alone!" He called out, not stopping for even a second.

"Stop running away from me!" Brian got out once more, tired of the fighting, sick of the arguing already. And they rarely did fight, but when they did, it took everything out of them; it was both physically and emotionally exhausting.

Brock stopped halfway up the stairs, and turned to face the younger man. "I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to go to bed." The sound of his voice was tired, shaky, like he was about to cry, and Brian could tell by the look in his dark eyes that he was hurt. Hurt from what exactly? Well, that was it, he just didn't know.

He sighed, "That's what you always say… Please? Just talk to me." Brian replied, attempting to reach for his boyfriend, but scoffed as Moo jerked away from him and continued up the stairs. He wanted to fix things, but he didn't know how if he didn't know what the problem was. And it didn't help that his boyfriend was being so difficult. "Oh, for fuck's sake Brock!" He followed him up, as per usual, waiting for the older man to say something, anything, to let Brian know what was on his mind.

Brock hesitated in front of their bedroom door before breathing in deeply, he turned around and with venom in his voice he seethed, "I wonder how many people you've said that to." He breathed out a shaky sigh before rubbing at his eyes and quickly entering their bedroom.

Brian was taken aback, what had Brock meant by that? Not to mention that it hurt like hell to hear his boyfriend talk to him like that. Never had he ever had Brock get so upset and angry at him, it was surprising to say the least. Brian opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say, "Now what the fuck is that supposed to even mean?" He inquired angrily.

He followed Brock into the bedroom so he could hear what he had to say, "Are you really playing dumb with me, Brian? Do you really think that I'd fall for that act?" The older man questioned, unable to make eye contact with the Irishman.

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well you must think that I'm a mind reader because I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to wrack his mind, for something, anything that he could have said or done for Brock to be this pissed at him, but he could think of nothing, and this only left him more confused than ever. What the hell was wrong with Brock for him to be acting this way?

And finally, he spoke. "If you don't want to be with me, you don't have to," Brock's voice cracked but kept speaking nonetheless, "You can go. I know there's someone else. Someone who is better than me…"

Of all the things that Brian had thought Brock would say, that was definitely not even close to any of them. Brian could feel all his anger dissipating and was instead replaced with sorrow. How could someone as wonderful as Brock think so lowly of himself, not to mention that he also thought that he was being unfaithful? Brian hesitated to speak, in fear of hurting Brock even more, "Where did you get such a foolish idea?" He asked, voice gentle, knowing that his boyfriend was in a fragile state at the moment.

Brock shrugged and sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He didn't really know what to say or how to explain it. It was just a gut feeling, something that he had been suspicious of for awhile now. "I don't know Bri…" He trailed off, playing with his hands in his lap so he wouldn't have to look the younger man in the eye. "You've been kind of distant lately… We don't really spend that much time together anymore… You were on your phone all night at dinner. I just… I don't know. Are we really at that point in our relationship already?" He was rambling on and on and it was breaking Brian's heart.

Brian sat down on the bed beside him, "Brock, look at me."

Brock shook his head and gulped in air, "I can't. This is too much," He stood abruptly. "I need some air, I-I need to clear my head." He stood up and started to head down the hallway and stairs, Brian following close behind him, reluctant to let him run away once more… Not when he had just started talking.

"Moo Moo, are you okay? Let me come with you-"

"No!" Brock's eyes widened, he didn't mean to yell like that. And it definitely caught the younger man off guard. "I'm sorry, but um, please don't. I need to be alone." He spoke nothing but the truth. He needed to clear his head, he needed to think without Brian there influencing him.

With a gray aura surrounding him, Brian was going to let Brock go. "Will you be okay? When are you going to come back home?" Brian kept questioning Brock and in the midst of it he noticed his hands start to shake. He stopped questioning Brock, knowing it was only causing him more pain. "Just come back home safe, I love you." His voice was still soft, like it usually was when he was trying to coax or comfort his boyfriend.

"Okay." Brock opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it quickly and left; but not quick enough for Brian to not notice the tears in his eyes. The Irishman exhaled sharply through his mouth and ran his hand through his hair. He felt tears stinging his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he opted to just wait for Brock to get home. He couldn't believe this was happening right now.

An hour passed.

Then two.

Brian was really starting to worry now, it was almost eleven at night and Brock still hadn't come back, or even attempted to communicate with him, and knowing just how the older man was, it was not expected when he was this upset. Brian decided to call his boyfriend, he really wanted him back home, for both their sake. He was tired of worrying, tired of them fighting. He was more than ready to kiss and make up.

The phone rang, and Brian's heart dropped when he heard Brock's phone ringing in their bedroom from where he was in the living room. Of course he'd left his phone, the younger man felt dumb for even attempting to call. He had no choice but to go out and look for him, and he hoped that he hadn't gone that far. Assuming it was chilly out, he grabbed a jacket from the nearby closet, and headed outside, locking the door behind him. The car was still in the driveway, and at that moment, Brian had to give a sigh of relief knowing that Brock hadn't taken it. He couldn't be far now.

So, he did the only sensible thing, and started walking. There was an imminent feeling lingering around him, an empty feeling in his chest knowing that Brock was out there, upset, probably crying, and he wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. In that moment, he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. It was one thing to make Brock feel like shit, but another to make his boyfriend think he was cheating on him. He knew he needed to make things better, not just for the older man, but for himself as well.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Brock was still nowhere to be found, and Brian was beginning to worry even more. Where could he have possibly gone? He was about to lose hope and head back home, when he heard quiet sniffles coming from the distance. Immediately, he knew it had to be his Brocky. There was a park nearby, so Brian headed in that direction, following the sounds of his boyfriend's cries. Ultimately, he was just glad he found him, but still, the lingering feeling of emptiness never left him.

It was hard to see due to it being dark out, but Brian saw him, or his silhouette at least. He was sitting on a park bench, underneath the stars, gentle sobs emanating from his broad frame. The younger man approached quietly, not wanting to startle him. "Brock?" His Irish lilt was soft as he neared the bench, and he noticed the older man's shivering frame. Immediately, he took his own jacket off and wrapped it around Brock's body before sitting beside him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Brock got out, wiping the tears from his raw cheeks. He'd been out here crying for way too long, he'd been longing for Brian for way too long… And he was always so over dramatic when they fought, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry I'm always on my phone, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you… I'm sorry I'm being a shit boyfriend, but I promise you, all that is going to stop now." It was quiet for a moment before Brian spoke again, "I'd be crazy to cheat on you, you know?" He let out a chuckle. "There's no one better than you, Brock." A smile graced his lips, and he had to shake his head at the idea. A person better than Brock? Never. Brock was his everything and more. The tender moment lasted for only a few more seconds before Brock sniffled and teared up again. Brian's eyes widened before he wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. "Brocky, I'm sorry, but what's wrong?" He inquired, wondering just why in the world his boyfriend was still shedding tears.

Brock smiled through his tears before wiping them away again. "Nothing," He sniffled, "I just love you so much, Brian, it hurts sometimes." He admitted truthfully.

Brian hugged him even closer still, "I love you too, Brock, so much I think I might explode."

The older man let out a laugh, "Please, for the sake of both of us, do not explode." He turned towards the Irishman, small smile on his face, then puckered up for a kiss. Of course, like always, Brian met him halfway before their lips met chastely; and it was a kiss that felt like a symbol of no more fighting, no more tears. "Let's go home," He mumbled when they separated.

Brian stood before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, "Lead the way."


	9. Spoiled

**A/N: This was another little request I got sent over to me on tumblr and I thought it was so cute. Plus, domestic Minicat is good for the soul. Anyway, follow me on tumblr and all that stuff. Thanks for reading!**

Spoiled

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the emergency room was definitely not a sound that Mini Ladd had ever gotten used to, nor did he want to get used to it. All the beeps and buzzers, and sounds of doctors shuffling by, it annoyed him. Of course, he knew they were just doing their job, but still, he didn't like being here, and he didn't like the circumstances he was here under. It had been two hours at the very least that he had been here, and he was tired of waiting. So, he did the only reasonable thing, and went up to the front desk to inquire about Tyler.

"Excuse me, miss?" His voice was polite, yet laced with worry. "Is Tyler okay?" He asked. They had made him stay in the waiting room while they took him back to the ER because he technically wasn't family, even though he and Tyler had been dating for over a few months, and even lived together now, he still wasn't allowed to go back with him.

He gave the receptionist his boyfriend's last name and waited for her response, hoping it would be some good news. He was tired of waiting around, unable to do anything. After a few moments of her typing and looking up things on the computer, she finally spoke, "Oh! It looks like he's all done. Would you like me to take you to his room?" She inquired.

Craig gave a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in, "Yes please, thank you." After that, he followed the woman into the emergency section where Tyler was located. The beeps of the monitors and other things drove him absolutely crazy, he just wanted to get Tyler and get the hell out of here. Hospitals always did a pretty good job of making him feel uncomfortable.

They walked along the white tiled hallways, until the woman abruptly came to a stop. "He's right in there," She gestured to a door and Craig thanked her before she walked away. He let out a sigh before knocking on Tyler's door and walking inside. What he saw, he couldn't help but to let a smile grace his face. His boyfriend was frowning, it prominent on his face as he laid in the too small hospital bed, body too big for the item. His leg was propped up at the end of it, wrapped in a tight gauze of some sort. It was apparent he had been hurt earlier.

"Well, you don't look too happy." Craig was the first to speak between the two of them, walking over to Wildcat, the grin never leaving his face. He was just happy to see his significant other after waiting all this time, and he was happy that he was okay, despite the circumstances.

"I'm not." Tyler replied shortly, looking over to the younger man. "Twisted my fucking ankle, I have to use crutches for like a month!" He exclaimed. He had been playing basketball earlier by himself when it happened. Craig had been inside making a video when he heard the older man yell out. From there, it was rushing around outside, helping Tyler limp to the car, (which proved to be a challenge due to their height difference), and driving to the hospital. After a few x-rays, it wasn't hard to find just what the injury was.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Craig tried to coax. "It'll go by faster than you think."

"I hope so," Tyler shook his head before reaching for Mini. "Can you help me up so we can get the hell out of here?" He inquired, then tried to climb down from the bed himself.

"Tyler, jesus christ!" Mini grabbed him before he could move any farther. "Do you want to make it worse?" He questioned as he helped the taller man stand up, carrying most of his weight for him so he wouldn't have to walk on his bad ankle. The crutches were leaning against the wall, and he grabbed them for him so he could walk properly… It was funny, because Tyler was so tall, but he seemed to be able to use the crutches well.

"It's just a twisted ankle, relax Craig, I'm not dying." He rolled his eyes before using the crutches to exit the room with the smaller man trailing right behind him.

Craig scoffed, "I know that, you just need to be careful, that's all."

"Yeah, because I'm gonna go bungee jumping with a twisted ankle." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass." The younger man got out before they got to front desk to grab Tyler's discharge papers and fill them out. It took a few moments, but finally, they were all ready to go. Despite the older man's protests, Mini helped him to the car, arms wrapped around him and all. He didn't want Tyler to fall or put weight on his bad ankle. Hell, he even put his seat belt on for him. And it was quiet while they drove back home, blending in with the flow of traffic. But it was Tyler who interrupted the moment of silence by clearing his throat and turning to look at Craig.

"I know what you're doing," He started. "And you need to stop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Craig got out a little too quickly.

"I'm not hurt, you don't have to do everything for me."

"You _are_ hurt."

"You know what I mean." Tyler replied. "And I know how you are." And he was speaking the truth. Craig was overbearing sometimes when it came to things like this. Sure, there was nothing wrong with caring for the people you loved, but then again, Craig just took it to a whole other level. Wildcat knew that he wasn't going to be left alone for even a second during this month with his crutches, and he was not looking forward to it. He was a grown man! He didn't need Craig following him around, doing everything for him, it was going to be a nuisance more than anything.

The brit couldn't help but to smile in the driver's seat. "Well, you're gonna let me take care of you, whether you like it or not. So there," He shrugged. "You're not going to lift a finger until you can walk without crutches."

"That is ridiculous!" Tyler nearly yelled, and Craig never replied. He merely concentrated on driving and getting them home safely. It had been a long and tiring day; he just wanted to get home, eat, and get to bed. And he hoped that his boyfriend had the same thing in mind. However, he could tell he was a little pissed off by the way he was sitting in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed and an almost permanent frown etched on his face. Craig had to give a little chuckle and shake his head. Tyler was always such a baby about things, but, that was one of the many things he loved about him. When they got home, Mini got out of the car and headed over to Tyler's side. "Don't you come over here! I will fight you!"

"Go ahead." Craig taunted. "Fight me with your broken ankle."

"It's not broken!" The older man retorted.

"I told you, I'm taking care of you, so shut up already." He rolled his eyes before helping the bigger man out of the car and grabbing his crutches from the backseat. Tyler yanked them away with a huff and began making his way to the front door of the house. He just wanted to sleep as well, hopefully then Mini would leave him alone for a while. Craig just followed behind him, shaking his head the whole time.

"Look," Tyler began once they entered the house. "I just want to go to bed, so if you want to do something, help me into bed." The stairs proved to be a challenge, so he would give his boyfriend that satisfaction. One by one, slowly but surely, Tyler made it upstairs with Craig supporting him and his crutches, and he fell into the bed with a groan.

"Can I prop your leg up?" The smaller man inquired.

"Go ahead." Tyler mumbled.

Mini merely sighed and set his bad ankle up on a stack of pillows. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay Ty?" There he went again, those affectionate nicknames and gentle tone of voice would be the death of Wildcat and he knew it. Craig was too damn sweet for his own good; hell, he was like a little lost puppy.

"A kiss would be nice," He got out, causing the younger man to laugh. But Mini obliged nonetheless, going to the top of the bed where Tyler laid his head, and pressed his lips to his own. He wouldn't be mad forever, and Craig knew that. Tyler was just stubborn in his own way, he was independent, didn't like asking others for help, and even though Mini hated it sometimes, he respected it. He made a mental note on himself to try and take it easy, but he knew it would be to no avail… And he was right. The whole time Tyler was on his crutches, ankle still wrapped up, Craig didn't let him do anything. "You know, I wish you would just stop babying me." He would always complain.

"But I'm not," Craig insisted.

"I can do things by myself." There were always too many scoffs, too many eye rolls, too many mumbles under their breaths. Ultimately though, Craig didn't care. He was helping Tyler get better, and if he had to baby him, spoil him this whole time, then he would. He took his boyfriend to his appointments, cleaned the house, cooked for him… Hell, he even edited videos for him while he was injured. And even though it was completely out of Tyler's comfort zone, eventually, he thought it kind of sweet for Mini to be looking out for him like that.

Instead of eye rolls and scoffs and complaining… There were thank yous and hasty kisses and Tyler was being more appreciative of the brit. Craig couldn't believe it until it started happening everyday. And then he really thought he was dreaming when Tyler started asking him to do things. "Is there something wrong with you?" He would joke.

Tyler would look on innocently, "No?"

Ultimately, Mini was right about the time flying by, because it was almost time for the older man's last appointment. This was the appointment where he would be given the okay to walk without crutches again, and he couldn't be more excited. However, Tyler had really grown accustomed to Mini being there nearly every second of the day; always by his side. He had really underestimated the smaller man, and he knew he needed to make it up to him somehow.

"Are you excited?" Craig asked on the drive over.

"Fuck yes," Tyler answered. "I just want to be able to do stuff again."

"I'm sorry, by the way." The younger man exhaled. "I never meant to turn into your mom… But you were hurt, Tyler. I had to do something." He explained.

"It was kind of nice for awhile." Wildcat admitted.

Mini gasped jokingly, "What was that? You liked it?" He teased. "Oh Mini, stop babying me." He mocked, laughing afterward. He loved to tease him, loved to push all of his buttons to piss him off. It was all in good fun, that was just how their relationship was.

"Oh my god..." Tyler trailed off. "Okay, I was on crutches for a really long time… I got used to it I guess..." Nothing else was said as they pulled into the parking lot of Tyler's doctor, and the appointment went smoothly, his ankle had healed up normally and he was able to put weight on it again. Because he was better, Craig even let him drive home since it had been a while since he'd been able to operate a vehicle. And Tyler… Well he was just happy to be doing something besides sitting on his ass. "Well..." He began once they were nearing their home. "When we get home I want you to stay in bed and relax." It was an order, definitely not a choice, and Mini was confused.

"What?" He questioned.

"You heard me."

His eyebrows were knitted together, "I did… But I don't understand."

"I just want you to relax. I'm going to take care of you like you took care of me." It was long overdue, and he wanted to show his boyfriend that he genuinely appreciated him and everything he did for him. He was going to cook for him, clean for him, cater to his every want and need, because that's what he deserved after taking care of him and looking after him for all that time.

"But your ankle-"

"You heard the doctor, I'm fine." Tyler interrupted. "And I don't want to hear it, you can let me take care of you." He said once more.

"You know I love you, right?" Craig smiled as he spoke, the fondness in his voice clearly showing. "And the first thing I want from you is cuddles." He continued as they finally pulled into the driveway of the house.

"I think that can be arranged." Tyler replied, kissing his boyfriend before they got out of the car.


	10. Feel Something

**Author's Note: Hi guys, Heidi here with some more Terrornuckel. This particular oneshot, however, was inspired by Legends of Gaming, and if you're a Terrornuckel shipper, I highly recommend season two. Brian and Brock are both on it, and if you follow my tumblr then you know how much I love it. Anyway, college and work keep me busy, but I always find time to write. And if you're not already, you should definitely check out Fools, as well as Love and Limerence, the two Terrornuckel multichapter stories I have going on right now. Love you guys, thanks for reading!**

Feel Something

* * *

Brian turned when he felt a familiar gentle touch on his shoulder, "Good game." The voice was warm, comforting, and when he turned completely around, a smile lit up his lips when he saw that it was none other than Brock. "Congrats on your win." The older man continued. The filming for legends of gaming was finally done for the day, and both men were equally tired. They'd been up early at the youtube space, as they have been for the past week or so, recording the second season. It was definitely an experience, especially with Tom as the host… But, both of them were just glad to be there with each other.

The Irishman let out a chuckle, before he continued packing up his stuff, "I thought you had us beat for a minute." He joked. "But thank you." The smile wouldn't leave, and he noticed Brock was lingering there as well. "Is there something else you wanted?" He inquired, throwing his bag over his shoulder and making eye contact with the man in front of him. His long eyelashes brushed against his rosy cheeks when he blinked, and Brian found himself mesmerized.

And that's when Brock brought his hand to the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness as he broke eye contact. "Well…" He trailed off. "I was hoping you'd want to go get some dinner." His tone of voice and hand gestures were so so so inviting, Brian already knew what his answer was.

"That depends." He got out, grinning still.

"On?" Brock prompted with a roll of his dark orbs.

"If you're buying." The younger man playfully replied.

"Yeah, I'll buy." Brock accepted, which surprised Brian. "Let's go." He began to walk away with a wave of his hand, and Brian found himself rushing to keep up. Soon, he was walking beside the older man, their footsteps matching each others pace as they made their way outside to where Brock had an uber waiting. "Do you have a preference?" Brock found himself asking once they got to the car.

Brian shrugged, "Wherever is fine with me."

"Fast food it is then," Brock replied with a smirk, prominent on his features.

"That's gonna be like three extra gym sessions!" The younger man said to himself as he and the other climbed into the back of the uber… If he were being honest with himself, he didn't care though. He was spending time with Brock, and that was the most important thing. He would eat a burger and fries with the older man if it meant they got to be around one another and hold a conversation. It was quiet, but only for a few seconds as the driver took off. Brian turned his head from the window to look at the older man, "Okay, but in all seriousness, do you think I have a chance of winning this year?" He inquired about the video game competition.

Brock laughed, "Honestly yeah." He answered. "Remember when you used to be terrible at video games?"

"Used to!?" The Irishman scoffed. "I still am!"

"You've gotten better." Brock insisted.

"I mean, if you say so… I'll take your word for it." He trailed off with a shake of his head. It was different with Brock, and he knew it. It wasn't like his friendship with the other guys… Hell, he didn't even know how to explain it himself. But the way Brock was looking at him right now as he gazed out the window seemed to sum everything up perfectly. Brian pretended not to notice, but it was nearly impossible as his dark eyes latched onto him. He and Brock were extraordinary, out of context, and often times, Brian wasn't sure what to think of it. Often times, he tried not to think of it because he knew what would happen if he did.

"Not gonna lie though, your teammate needs some work," Brock interrupted the silence once more as the uber continued down the winding highway.

This caused Brian to laugh and look back over at Brock, "Hey, he's okay." He defended. The next words however, slipped his lips before he was even able to catch them. "It's too bad we couldn't have been on the same team." And as soon as he said it, his face was on fire and he had no idea why… Or did he?

He was thankful that the older man didn't spot his flushed face when he gave his reply, "A little friendly competition never hurt anyone." He said with a shrug. "Besides, I would have totally kicked your ass anyway when it got down to the two of us facing each other." He continued with a wide grin. They always did tease each other, rile each other up. It had just became a custom to their sort of relationship.

"Oh really?" Brian retorted, rolling his baby blues. "We might just have to have a little contest of our own then."

"Is that a challenge?" Brock inquired.

"Fuck yeah." The hadn't noticed that the uber had stopped and they were sitting in front of some burger joint, the two were lost in a small world of their own. It was the growl of Brock's stomach that brought them back to reality. Brian was the first to look away, eyes downcast and a little embarrassed for getting so out of touch with what was going on. "We better go eat, yeah?" He suggested before opening the door to the car.

"You're getting a kid's meal," Brock retorted, following behind him as they climbed out.

Brian looked back at him when they walked, "You don't have to pay for me, I was kidding earlier."

"I don't mind." He waived it off.

"You sure?"

"Shut up and let my buy your food." Brock laughed, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever, and Brian noticed it right away. Hell, he always noticed it. Brock was beautiful, Brock was everything.

The younger man raised his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, I give." He smiled. "I owe you, then." He said as they walked inside to order food. "I'll have what you're having." Brian added once they got to the counter with the register. Brock looked at him in surprise before getting their food. And it was a few minutes before it would be ready, so the two stood there, akwardly, brockwardly, hands shoved down in their pockets and Brock unable to tear his gaze away from the younger man standing beside him. Brian was too much; definitely too much for Brock.

In that moment, Brock wondered what it would be like to hold his hand.

He was tore out of his thought when their food was ready, and Brock made it his duty in finding a table while Brian went to grab napkins and condiments and other things of that nature. His hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkled from a long day, eyes sleepy… But Brock thought that he looked perfect, and he found himself thinking that most days. So they ate, simple conversation lingering in the air between them; hushed whispers and stifled laughs echoing as they tried to throw french fries into each others mouths.

"You're so bad at this!" Brock barely managed to get out through his loud laughs.

"What can I say? I'm not good at catching things in my mouth," He chuckled, causing Brock to snort as another french fry whizzed past his face and landed on the floor. They'd have a lot of cleaning up to do once they were done with their late dinner. But they didn't care; for the second time that night, they were in their own reality, lovestruck look in their eyes. "But it looks like you are," He teased as a fry made its way into the older man's mouth.

"Lots of practice," He shrugged, which made Brian laugh even louder.

"Gross!" He held his stomach, hiccuping in that way he does whenever he's laughed too much. When they were finished eating, they both agreed that the hotel was their next stop. Both men were very tired and they had another long day ahead of them in the morning. Sleep was their best option. So they headed out into the parking lot, waiting for another uber. The moon was out, as well as the stars, and maybe that's what pushed Brock to the limit… Maybe it was Brian all along. His white smile, goofy personality, or quick wit; or maybe it was everything. Every single damn thing about him.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't unsure. It was a slow and steady command in that empty parking lot that night, and Brock was afraid to make eye contact with the Irishman as they stood there, contemplating every aspect about themselves. This was it, wasn't it? This was what it had all boiled down to? All the time they spent together, all the nights they shared on the phone discussing life, all the times they had made each other laugh… This was it, they needed each other, and Brian knew this all along, that's why he never accepted it. He knew this was coming, it was inevitable. He liked Brock, he liked Brock and he loved him for making him feel this way.

Brian's eyes widened, "What?" He couldn't believe it himself. "Brock… I… I can't-" It wasn't right, and it wasn't the right time… But oh god he wanted to give in, he wanted to feel his lips, he wanted to let his inhibitions go.

"Brian, please?" Now, his voice was strained. "I need you to do this. Kiss me and tell me that you feel it too." He needed it like he needed the air to breathe. "This past week I've been with you… I just… I know I'm not crazy. I need you to feel what I'm feeling." He knew he wasn't making any sense and he knew that was why Brian was looking at him like a madman. But he craved it; he wanted to touch Brian's lips and he wanted to _feel something._ He wanted it deep in his pores over every inch of his skin. He wanted the lingering down in his gut to surface and pull him down to drown, he wanted it like no other.

But Brian knew what he was talking about, he knew every fucking word, because it was the exact same situation he was in. Brock had been driving him absolutely crazy. He needed it too. So, he nodded, "Okay." And pulled Brock into his arms, a vice grip around his broad body, and suddenly… They were one as their lips brushed against each other, the taste sweeter than honey, the touch light as a feather. And their hands? Their fingerprints were now engraved into each others bodies and they fit together so well… Like they were meant to be. Breathless, they separated, and Brian lingered, his nose in the way as he pressed his forehead to Brock's. "You're engaged… I have a girlfriend." It was a whisper, almost as if it was taboo. "Brocky..."

"But all this time, it was you." Brock said as he shook his head. "All I ever wanted was you." Brian made him feel something, deep in his heart, in the marrow of his bones, every crevice in his being ached for Brian, and this… That kiss was more than enough. "You felt it, didn't you?" Their foreheads were still pressed together, breath hot and empty in the night. "Tell me." He needed to hear it come from his lips, needed to hear it from that Irish lilt.

"Brock-"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel it." He begged.

Brian sighed, "I can't..." Defeated, he answered. But Brock already knew it; they were both into the kiss, both wanted it, and now, here they were. "I like you too much." He finally got out, finally accepting instead of denying. "I want you." This was inevitable. As close as they were, both men were actually surprised that this hadn't happened sooner.

"I know," Brock replied, bringing their lips together once more.


	11. Baby Baby

**Author's Note: Hey guys, something real quick and short that I wrote a long time ago. I know my updates have been hella slow, but I have been so busy lately. I promise though, I'll get back to my regular updates soon. I'm working on something kind of special right now, so look forward to that, and I'll definitely keep working at my multichapter stories. So enjoy!**

Baby Baby

* * *

The first time Evan said it, the word was foreign on his tongue. And he hadn't meant for it to come out so affectionate sounding. He was merely joking around with Jonathan, but the second it escaped his lips, he instantly regretted it. "Delirious, babe, come here." The game was garry's mod, and the two were following each other around like lost puppy dogs as always. But as soon as he said it, the skype call grew quiet, and Evan's face grew unbearably hot.

Delirious was the one who interrupted the awkward silence, his laugh surfacing, giggles prominent. "What was that?" He inquired, a playful lilt to his voice. " _Babe_?" He mocked, laughs overpowering everything else. Of course, he couldn't just ignore it, and Evan didn't know what to say, neither did the other guys. They just let it happen, because honestly, it was long overdue. The tension had been building for quite some time; they all knew it needed to come out somehow.

And after the first time, it didn't feel so strange on his tongue anymore. He threw the word around more casually, using different variations of baby and babe. Nobody ever acknowledged it, and after a while, it finally became the norm for them. Plus, if Delirious was being honest with himself, he actually quite liked the affectionate pet names Evan would give him when they all played together. But soon after that, it progressed. He wasn't just calling him baby when they played together; it carried itself into their texts, their phone calls, their intricate conversations that seemed to consist of anything and everything.

Evan knew there was no turning back. The more he said it, the more he wanted those words to ring true. Delirious had to be his.


	12. Roomies

**A/N: Oh my goodness you guys I have so many requests and ideas... I wish my life wasn't so busy so I'd have more time to write. I'm trying to get there because I'm really hoping to finish up Love and Limerence soon; and Fools is coming to an end as well. Don't worry though, I have so many ideas. Expect big things coming, and again, I thank you guys so much for reading. If you're not already, go follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox, and send in some requests while you're at it!**

Roomies

* * *

Tyler was not looking forward to college. In fact, he was anything but thrilled. All summer long he'd been swamped with entrance exams, financial aid forms, and it had gone by way too fast. However, he figured that the drive to campus wasn't exactly the best time to decide to take a gap year. So, here he was, stuck, ready to begin his first semester in college. And he had tried to be optimistic about it, but he was leaving home, he was a full time student, and he knew he was bound to be more than busy. He turned up the radio in the car to drown out his already overwhelming thoughts.

He couldn't believe that classes hadn't even started yet and here he was, already thinking like this. It wasn't like him to be a pessimist, but still… He couldn't help it. Tyler had heard so many things about college during his high school years, he wasn't sure if he was prepared. But maybe he'd be able to turn this around? At least, that's what he hoped, because he definitely did not want to spend the whole semester sulking about it. As the university campus came into view, he decided that he had to grit his teeth and bear it, hoping that the semester would go by as quickly as it came.

Despite the fact that classes weren't in session yet, it was crowded. Students had come early to get a feel for the campus and to get settled in their dorm rooms, and that was exactly what Tyler was here for. He had yet to meet his roommate, and if he were being honest with himself, he really wasn't sure what to expect. He had put on his application that he didn't care, because at the time, he really didn't care… But now? What if he had to share a room with some weirdo? He shook his head at the thought as he parked his car in the student parking lot. He should have been more careful about this, and he crossed his fingers as he got out of his car, hoping that his roommate was at least somewhat sane.

He hadn't packed much and he was thankful for that as he pulled his few bags from the trunk and began his long walk to the boy's dormitory. There was nothing that remotely interested him from the start as he eyed campus, and at that moment, he had to remind himself to keep an open mind. After all, he wanted to make college a good, memorable experience… Not something he hated and dreaded talking about for the rest of his life. "You can do this Tyler." He said to himself, hoping nobody had heard him. Maybe he was the weirdo… And he had to shake his head at that thought. This place was already making him crazy.

"Yes mom… I made it… Yes… Okay..." Craig listened and agreed with everything his mother said as he held the phone to his ear, trying to unpack his things. She'd been rambling on for about twenty minutes now about sunscreen and eating three meals a day… All that mom nonsense. Craig didn't blame her though, after all, this was the first time he'd really be away from home for an extended period of time, and it was some place out of the county at that. "Mom! Mom, I am fine. I'm in my room now… No, my roommate isn't here yet… Mom!" He was practically screaming into the phone now, he just wanted her to hang up.

Opposite of Tyler, Craig was extremely excited for the college experience. He was pretty pumped to come to America, leave his smothering parents, and experience new things. But right now? His mother was having a pretty hard time letting go, and even hanging up the phone for god's sake. She was still coping with the fact that her "baby boy" was all grown up, even though she had had all summer to do so. Craig had to roll his eyes at the thought. His mom was so over dramatic at times.

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled at the piece of paper that had his dorm number and roommate's first name on it as he approached the boy's dormitory. His room was on the second floor, and he was sharing a room with some guy named Craig. The name was normal enough, but still… He knew you could never tell in this day and age. So with a sigh, he headed into the dorm building and made his way to the elevator before trying to find his room on the second floor.

For some odd reason, his heart was pumping, and he was nervous… Which was totally unlike him. He never got nervous, never got anxious, never felt intimidated by new people or new experiences. Hell, it was only the first day and college was already changing him. Tyler scoffed at that thought as he headed down the hallway, searching for the correct room. At the end of the hall, there was a room with the door open, dubstep music playing softly, and some guy with a distinct accent yelling over top of it.

Tyler sighed, seeing the numbers get closer to his room number as he approached the end of the hallway. "Please don't be it..." He mumbled, mostly to himself, knowing that he didn't need this on the first day of being here. But of course it would be his luck as he eyed the numbers on the wall with disdain, then eyed the man in the room with equal feeling.

"Mom, hang up the phone!" Craig's voice echoed as he continued to try to unpack. He didn't want to put anything away yet until his roommate got there as well, so he'd get a choice of what to do with the room. "Yes, I will call you tomorrow," He continued rambling. "Mom, come on I-" He turned around and was taken aback at the tall stranger in the doorway, he couldn't even finish his sentence. "Mom, I gotta go, someone's here." And that was all he said before reaching for his phone and hanging it up. He didn't know what to say, and he was frozen in place as he eyed the man who was also looking at him.

"Are you Craig?" Tyler's voice seemed foreign when it came out as he continued to gaze at the much shorter man in front of him. He was well built, his hair neatly combed, and his light eyes shined behind square glasses. Tyler would be lying if he said he didn't think he was cute. He swallowed before stepping into the room, "My roommate?" He continued to ask.

"That depends." Craig replied, looking up at the other man.

"On?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"If you're Tyler." He remembered receiving a piece of paper in the mail with his roommate's name on it, and well… If this guy was his roommate for the year, then he was lucky as hell. There was something about him that Craig just couldn't quite put his finger on… And he didn't know what it was, but he liked it already. "Also yes, my name is Craig." He got out, cracking a small smile. He didn't know how to flirt, he didn't know how to banter, hell, he never had to. But right now? He had to say that he had a feeling about this guy. He hoped they'd have a lot in common, he hoped they'd get along easily. First impressions always lasted, and so far? Craig was getting pretty good vibes about the man in front of him.

Tyler walked into the room, unfazed, still carrying his bags. "Did you pick a side yet?" He asked.

Craig shook his head, "I was waiting for you."

The older man turned to look at Craig, raising a brow, before heading to the right side of the room and sitting his bags on the bed there, declaring it as his side. "Well… Thanks," He said, before he started unpacking. Meanwhile, Craig did the same, and nothing but the dubstep music filled the air as each man filled their designated desks and dressers and made their beds. It was awkward, so Tyler decided to make conversation. "So, that was your mom on the phone?" He continued his unpacking ministrations, not making eye contact with the person he just met. It was more comfortable like that, especially because essentially, he and Craig were still strangers.

Craig scoffed, "Yeah… I'm surprised she hasn't called back already."

"I'm glad mine isn't like that," Tyler replied.

"I know she means well..." The younger man trailed off. "It's just… I'm a man now," He let out a laugh. "She doesn't have to be so clingy." He took a break from his unpacking and sat down on the freshly made bed, watching as Tyler finished up putting his clothes away. Mentally, he was thanking the advisers for matching he and the tall man up together to be roommates. How did he always end up so lucky? He never knew. However, he did know that it was way too soon to be getting his hopes up about anything. He'd be grateful if he and Tyler just ended up friends. "Hey… I haven't ate anything all day, you want to go grab something? We can finish unpacking everything later." It was just a suggestion, and Craig was half expecting to get rejected… But he was surprised when Tyler turned around and responded with a nod, and a yeah, okay.

And right there? Tyler concluded that maybe… Just maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all.


	13. Where He Belongs

**A/N: Here are some more things for you guys to read. Follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox if you're not already, send in some requests if you have them and as always I hope ye enjoy. This is my first ever Daithi de Calibre, and I wanted it short and sweet. If you like this, maybe request some more? I don't know haha. Until next time, stay fabulous and stay safe.**

Where He Belongs

* * *

To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement if he were being completely honest with himself. Nogla was more than nervous, he was anxious as hell, and he knew he had no reason to be. After all, it was just Lui. Lui... The small, kind, yet smart ass man he'd shared a home with not too long ago. But his heart still beat rapidly, his cheeks still had too much color in them, and his palms were unbearably sweaty. This visit to see him was long overdue. And that's why he was on a plane to the states at this very moment. It had been long, too long.

Of course, they'd kept in touch, they were best friends. They still text each other, they still had skype calls and played video games together… Nothing had changed essentially, just the fact that Nogla didn't live with him anymore. But during Lui's absence, there was a bit of a feeling that Nogla couldn't quite say what it was; he didn't know what it was to put a label to it. However, when he was with Lui, he felt like he could do anything, he felt indescribably happy… And that was a feeling he hadn't experienced since he'd moved out of Lui's house.

 _You land yet?_

A text brought him from his thoughts as the plane was beginning to descend. Of course, it would be the man his thoughts were centered on. Nogla thumbed back a quick reply, before gathering his things to leave the flight. It had been forever since he'd been in California. Lui was just a train ride away, and it almost didn't feel real. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't actually, in fact, dreaming.

The train was crowded, but Nogla didn't mind. He was in his own little world, excitement buzzing through his body. After about an hour or so, he was so close to his best friend that he could barely stand it. Finally, after a short uber ride, he had arrived. Nostalgia rushed through him as he walked up the front steps to a house that had once been occupied by him. He didn't know why he knocked, but he did, and when he did, anxiety riddled him. But it was just Lui… It was just Lui and it would just always be Lui.

"Nogla!" His playful lilt of a voice brought the Irishman from his thoughts as he opened the front door. Lui was exactly the same… And hell, Nogla wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was surprised when the older man wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight. It had been long, too long. "It's good to see you again," Lui's voice was muffled, but Nogla didn't care. He relaxed his body, and found himself wrapping his own arms around his best friend's body. This was it, this was home.


	14. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note: More Terrornuckel because I love them. This was just a little something short and sweet I did because I missed writing for you guys. Life has been crazy, but I just finished Love and Limerence, and Fools is almost done so I'm almost ready for new projects! Thanks for reading and I hope ye enjoy!**

Sunday Morning

* * *

Sunday mornings were Brock's absolute favorite. He and Brian had declared the day as their "lazy day" so to speak, which meant that they didn't even have to get out of bed if they didn't want to… And most days, they didn't.

Sometimes Brock woke to the sun shining in his eyes from the open window, or to Brian's fingers tracing patterns on his bare skin. Sometimes he woke from the younger man's gentle snores, or from the smell of breakfast cooking away downstairs. But today? Today his dark eyes fluttered open and he found himself tangled in his boyfriend's arms; looking up, he saw Brian staring down at him, his blue orbs still cloudy with sleep.

It was rare to have the Irishman wake before him, after all, Brian liked to sleep… But when he did wake up before Brock, some days he'd just stay in bed with him, other days he'd attempt to cook breakfast. But today? Sunday? He was just ready to spend some time relaxing with the older man, and when he saw that Brock had finally woken up, a toothy smile graced his face. "Good morning, Brocky." His voice was hoarse, still thick with sleep, and Brock thought it sounded adorable.

"Morning," The older man replied, reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes as Brian placed a kiss on his forehead. "Happy sunday..." He trailed off, "Did you eat yet?" Brock's voice was tired as well, but he didn't mind it.

Brian shook his head, hair falling in front of his face, "I just woke up." But that was a lie. He hadn't just woken up, in fact, he'd been awake for a while, just watching his boyfriend sleep. Would he tell Brock that, though? Heaven's no. Brian would never admit that he liked watching him sleep. He couldn't quite figure it out, but there was just something about the way Brock looked… The way his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, the way his lips parted slightly when he breathed, they way he just looked so at ease. Brian loved it, he loved Brock. God he loved Brock with every fiber in his being.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" The older man asked, pulling Brian out of his too cliché thoughts. After all, breakfast was their favorite thing to eat together, and since it was sunday, Brock knew he could take his time and make a proper morning meal.

"Food can wait," Brian waived off. "It's sunday! Let's just stay in bed a bit longer." In those words, he tightened his grip around his boyfriend's body, the smile never leaving his face. "Come on, Brock, you know you want to." He pressed his lips to his forehead again in another kiss, knowing that he had won, he had won this time and he always would. Brock would never dare to tell him no, especially to something as simple as this. Plus, being in bed with Brian was probably his favorite place to be.

"Alright," Brock agreed. "But only because it's sunday."

"I love you." Brian grinned.

"I love you too." The older man answered, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest once more, reveling in another quiet, perfect sunday morning.


	15. Vanoss Gaming

**A/N:** **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and all that other good stuff. If you're into H2OVanoss, Minicat, Terrornuckel, be sure to check out my other fics, as well as my tumblr at heidipoo-xox. Hell, just check out my stuff in general, you might find something you like. I'm still taking requests, here, tumblr, wherever you can get a hold of me. Currently though, I'm working two jobs as well as taking summer classes, but I always find time to write. Again, thank you all, and until next time, stay fabulous. (:**

Vanoss Gaming

* * *

These days, his internet history usually only contained one thing. And no, it wasn't porn. It was Vanoss Gaming's youtube channel. For someone who was just beginning youtube, and getting their channel up and running, Vanoss had a lot of subscribers already… But that was no wonder. The guy was funny as hell, and that's why his channel had been in H2O Delirious' search history as of late. As another up and coming youtuber, Delirious often watched the other man's videos for inspiration. His call of duty ones were H2O's favorite, and he'd give anything to be able to make videos like that.

He watched his videos when he was bored, he watched them when he was getting ready to go to sleep, hell, he played them when he was doing other household chores as background noise. They never failed to make his belly hurt in laughter. This Vanoss person was funny; no, he was more than funny, he was borderline hilarious. That's why he was on his channel, that's why he lingered, that's why he went back and forth in his mind on whether or not to send Vanoss a message or not.

If they got to play together? Even just for one time? Delirious was sure he'd be the happiest man on the fucking planet. But he was terrified. Sure, they had around the same amount of subs… But Delirious looked up to the guy, he was a mentor of some sort. And just sending him some message out of the blue like that? It was well under professional. However, he had commented and liked videos, but that wasn't as bold as sending a message. It was a different level of intimacy, and that's what scared him the most.

What would he even say? Delirious' long fingers hovered over the keyboard, his eyes focused on the screen as Vanoss' channel logo nearly blinded him. To type or not to type, that was the question… And suddenly? Discouraging energy filled his body, he was insecure, he was afraid. Hell, Vanoss probably got hundreds of messages asking him to play, and Delirious was just a fan. He'd have no chance with the other youtuber. So, with his shoulders slumped and a prominent frown on his face, he closed out of his browser and shut down his PC.

It wasn't until a few days later, that the man decided he needed footage for a new video. After all, he had to keep his subscribers happy. When he turned on his xbox, he saw that Cartoonz and BasicallyIDoWrk were online, as well as a few of his other friends. But today, Delirious decided that he would play with randoms, because right now? That was what was popular on his channel, and that was what his viewers liked to see. So, he put in black ops two, and waited for everything to load up. However, when he got into a lobby, he had to do a double take to make sure that this moment was real.

It was Vanoss. And Delirious had seen enough of his videos to know that it was his gamertag. Moo Snuckel was with him, as well as I Am Wildcat; and H2O had seen them in previous videos as well. Of all the people playing call of duty, he couldn't believe that he was in a lobby with the person he'd been obsessing over. And now… Well now he was a little nervous to play. His palms began to sweat as the game loaded up and he listened to some nonsense coming from Wildcat through the game chat. He was funny, Vanoss was funny, just like the videos… Delirious couldn't help but to laugh his goofy laugh and make idle comments along with them.

It wasn't much, but that didn't matter. They were playing a game together, and Delirious knew that he could use this footage for a video, and Vanoss might make a video as well. They were already collaborating, and they had barely said two words to each other. But he was happy, and maybe, just maybe, after this he would finally gain the courage to send Vanoss a message. They could do this on a regular basis, create content together, and maybe even become friends. Hell, Delirious could only hope that something like that would happen.

After about two hours of playing, Vanoss explained that he had to go. H2O had to admit, he was a little disappointed, but he figured if he was this lucky then hopefully it would happen again. So Vanoss left the game, but Moo and Wildcat stayed. However, before he got offline, he sent H2O Delirious a friend request as well as a message and Delirious was sure that this was a dream. There was no fucking way that this could be real. But, it was, and that was how this all started.

 _Hey Delirious, big fan of your channel, how would you feel about playing with us again sometime?_


	16. Cold Baths and Aloe

**Author's Note: Hello friendos! It's been a while since I've updated this, and that's because my main focus has been on multichapter stories, and Fools, rather than writing small oneshots and drabbles. I love love love getting requests from you guys, but I can only write them after I take care of my school and work responsibilities. Thank you all for understanding that. (:**

Cold Baths and Aloe

* * *

"Ow, Brock, be careful." Brian warned as winced as he felt Brock's nimble fingers on his aching back.

"Sorry," The older man chuckled, continuing to rub the aloe lotion on his boyfriend's sensitive skin. He was redder than a tomato, and Brock couldn't help but to feel like it was mostly his fault. They shouldn't have fallen asleep together in the sun, on the beach. It had _bad idea_ written all over it. But, it was their favorite spot, so he wasn't too unhappy about it. Because of that, this is what the rest of their day had consisted of: aloe, water, and now? Cold baths to help hydrate the skin.

Brock continued to gently massage Brian's shoulders as the younger man began to speak again. "How come this never happens to you?" He inquired, shooting his boyfriend a wry glance.

"It does," The older man replied, stopping his ministrations if only for a moment to lift up his shirt sleeve. His upper arms were slightly tanned, and Brian couldn't help but to roll his baby blue eyes. Brock was always the one to tan instead of burn, in fact, he had noticeable tan lines that the Irishman liked to poke fun at.

"You call that a sunburn?" He scoffed.

"Hey." Brock interjected. "Don't hate me because you're Irish." He said playfully. He began to fill the bathtub with cold water once he finished rubbing the lotion on the younger man. The were both partaking in the cold bath, since they were both burnt, but also because Brock could never resist a bath with his boyfriend. But he loved to take care of Brian, nonetheless, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh, you know you love my _pale ass._ " Brian laughed as he began to strip his clothes off, throwing them to the hamper inside the bathroom.

"I do," Brock agreed, smiling, pulling the Irishman in for a kiss before they sunk down into the bathtub, letting the cool water soothe their burning skin.


	17. Dance With Me

**Author's Note: Some more Terrornuckel for you all because you know they're my favorite haha. Favorite, review, and all that other good stuff and as always, I hope ye enjoy! Send requests if you have them!**

Dance With Me

* * *

The dishes from dinner were in the sink, and the radio on the kitchen counter played softly as Brian and Brock cleaned up for the night. It was late and both were equally tired from the busy day and late dinner that had occurred. "It's your turn to do the dishes," Brock said, finishing up wiping off the tables and the counter tops.

Brian pouted playfully, before walking over to the sink, "You know, it's been _my_ turn an awfully lot lately." Of course, he was only joking, but it never failed to make Brock roll his eyes. He knew his boyfriend wasn't big on cleaning. But ever since they began living together, he had been getting better at it, with Brock's help.

"Hey," The older man said, leaning against the counter. " _I_ made dinner." A smile graced his face as he eyed the Irishman as he began to wash the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, well, that's only because I can't cook for shit." He retorted, causing Brock to laugh. It was quiet for a moment between them, no sounds in the kitchen except for the music playing from the radio, as both men continued to do their household chores. They were little things, but they wanted to get them done before they went to bed. "Did you put the leftovers away?" Brian inquired as he was finishing up the last dish.

"Doing it now," Brock replied, opening the refrigerator.

"Got it." Brian gave a nod in acknowledgment before he went back to the task at hand, humming along to the radio in the process. When the song changed, he began to dance slightly at the sink, mouthing the words too. Drying the last dish, he moved to turn the radio up, getting Brock's attention in the process.

The older man shut the fridge and looked over at his boyfriend, grinning as he watched him move effortlessly through the kitchen. He had always loved dancing, and he was pretty decent at it as well. And despite it being a slow song, he still had the moves. Brock laughed, "Having fun?" He questioned.

"Dance with me, Brocky." It wasn't a question, it was a demand as Brian made his way over to the older man who was now leaning on the kitchen counter once more. He outstretched his hand, and waited for his boyfriend to take it. "Come on, please? I love this song!" He pouted afterward, because he knew Brock wouldn't be able to resist.

"Brian, you know how I feel about dancing." The older man's voice was playful, but still firm. He was tired though, and he didn't feel like having Brian step on his toes and knock him into the kitchen table.

"Oh, _come on_!" The Irishman practically begged. "It's just us." His blue eyes were pleading, lip in a pout as he got closer to Brock, pulling him into his arms, and away from the counter.

"Fine." And ultimately, Brock gave in, just like Brian knew he would. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and buried his face in his chest, simply inhaling the scent of him. They danced slowly, gently, throughout the kitchen, Brian singing softly to his boyfriend in the process. He spun Brock around, reveling in his smile, in his laughter, as their kitchen became a dance floor.


	18. Push Ups

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, the way I like to keep these drabbles. This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr about Moo thrashing and punching and kicking in his sleep, and I thought it was really cute tbh. If you guys have any other requests please let me know. Message me on here or on tumblr at heidipoo-xox. I love writing these things, and they definitely give me writing inspiration for my multichapter stories. As always, I hope ye enjoy, and until next time, stay fabulous.**

Push Ups

* * *

"One… Two… Three..." Mini's voice was smug as Tyler continued his exercise. However, from down here on the ground, underneath his boyfriend, he had a pretty damn good view. His brows were furrowed in what seemed to be both struggle and concentration, and Craig couldn't help but to let out some laughter. "Come on Ty, you can do it..." He trailed off as he continued to count. "Eight… Nine..."

"You know," Tyler got out, while pushing himself up once more, making it the tenth one. "You're not very good motivation." He said playfully.

"Should I be offended?" Mini teased.

"Shut up." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Keep counting." He ordered as he continued the ministrations of lifting himself up off the ground in push up motion. Craig obliged and kept counting, all while eying the older man as he never stopped his movements. However, on about the fifteenth push up, Tyler was unbearably close to the younger man, so he took advantage of it, and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a chaste kiss.

Craig kissed him back, laughter ensuing afterward. "You know that's against the rules, right?" He inquired playfully, knowing that there were no rules in this little game they liked to play. After all, he just liked to help Tyler work out, and the older man did the same for him. They were essentially a good team and both of them knew that.

"So sue me," The older man replied nonchalantly, coming down for another kiss which Craig gratefully gave to him. His lips were soft, sweet and sure as he kept on doing the push ups. He was in the mid twenties now and he wasn't even tired in the slightest. If he were being honest with himself, he knew he could lay here and do push ups forever as long as Mini was underneath him. That was his favorite place for the younger man to be; of course, he'd never admit it to him out loud.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Craig inquired, smacking his lips for another smooch.

"Is it working?" Tyler asked, before he noticed his arms start to wobble and shake. He attempted to stay up on them though, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. He didn't give Mini a chance to reply before he was speaking again. "Um, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep this-" But it was too late, he couldn't even get his whole sentence out before he came collapsing down on the much smaller man.

"Ow! Fuck Tyler!" Mini gasped beneath him through his laughter.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" The older man laughed as well.

"You're crushing me..." He was lack of breath as he spoke. "Move," He pushed the bigger man but it was to no avail. "Actually… I kind of like you down here." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

Tyler chuckled, "Me too."


	19. Not So Good At Baking

**Author's Note: Oh man I loved writing this. This was a request I got over on tumblr. And if you're not following me there then you definitely should, haha. Anyway, feel free to send more requests if you have them, and as always, I hope ye enjoy.**

Not So Good At Baking

* * *

"Two cups of milk... Three eggs, come on Brocky, this seems easy enough." Brian read the back of the box of cake mix carefully before he sat it down on the kitchen counter. "Let's bake a fucking cake!" He exclaimed, smiling at his longtime boyfriend.

"Are you serious?" Brock inquired, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Please?" Brian nearly begged, giving a pout he knew that Brock couldn't resist. Sure, the task at hand was random enough; but it was saturday night and there was nothing else to do. They had exhausted all their options on going out, and none of the others were online at the moment. Most likely, they had plans of their own. So Brian had a sweet tooth, and he wanted to bake a cake. "It'll be fun..." He trailed off, a playful lilt in his voice.

Brock sighed, walking over to the sink to wash his hands, he reluctantly agreed. Hell, maybe it would be fun, and they'd get a cake out of it. Overall it was a double win. "Fine." He got out. "But if we're baking a cake, we're doing it the right way and going homemade." He plucked the box of batter from the counter and tossed it into the trash before gathering things like flour and sugar from the cabinet.

Brian grinned, "Oh baby, I love it when you get all domestic."

The older man shot him a look, "Get over here so I can tell you what to do." He motioned for the Irishman who happily obliged. The couple gathered mixing bowls and spoons and pans, covering the counter in an assortment of silverware and dishes. The oven preheated while they stirred and stirred ingredients, each of them lost in their own task.

"Hey," Brian interrupted the silence.

"Hm?"

"Is flour easy to clean up?" The question lingered in the air, and Brian tried to act nonchalant about it.

Brock sighed, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." The younger man shrugged as he mixed everything together in a big bowl. The batter was almost ready, and it wouldn't be long before the cake would be in the oven baking away.

"Bri, did you dump flour?" Brock questioned.

"No... Maybe..." The older man turned around in the small kitchen only to see a mess on the floor and counter tops surrounding his boyfriend. However, what he was going to say wouldn't come out. He wasn't even angry anymore once he saw Brian. The only thing he could do was laugh, and laugh loudly at that. "What?" Brian asked, clearly confused. "What's so funny?" He continued, oblivious.

"You..." Brock had to stop to take a deep breath. "You have flour in your beard!" His laughter came out in bouts of air from his belly, and it made Brian's heart swell. The younger man wiped at his face, only getting more flour there. As he tried to clean himself up, it was to no avail. He had the powdery substance in his hair, all over his clothes, and even some places in the floor where it wasn't before. "Stop!" Brock got out, managing to finally calm down. "You're getting it everywhere... Look," He pointed to the floor.

Brian looked down, "Fuck."

Brock smiled once more, "Looks like you're on clean up duty."

The Irishman rolled his eyes, "Well, let's at least finish the cake..." He trailed off. "I didn't get flour in my hair for nothing."

"You're too much," Brock replied, grinning.

"I know." Brian agreed.


	20. Here

**Author's Note: This was something that was sent to me on tumblr (heidipoo-xox). I take prompts over there and write when I can. College and work sometimes get in the way, but I try to update regularly. I love requests! So please send me some, doesn't matter what pairing (unless it's something I don't ship), I'll try to write it. Anyway, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again! P.S. Fools is almost done!**

Here

* * *

It was midnight, and Brock was rushing to the hospital. He nearly left his car keys in the house, twice, and barely had his shoes on before he was out the door. He had to remind himself to breathe, had to remind himself to slow it down, or else he might end up in the same predicament he was rushing to. The call from the doctor lingered in his mind, and honestly, Brock wasn't sure what to think at the moment. They were so _vague_ , so void of emotion and empathy.

That's why he had to get to the hospital in the next five minutes; he had to make sure Brian was okay. The younger man had left hours ago to run some much needed errands, Brock always bidding him farewell with a goodbye kiss and a "Come back home safe." It was sort of the ritual for every time either one of them had left, even before they had gotten married. Well, an hour turned to two, and that's when Brock knew something had gone wrong.

Four hours later, was when he finally received a call from the nearest hospital. "We're not sure of all the problems yet, but your husband is very hurt. It'd be best if you could get here immediately." Obviously it had been a car accident, but just what had occurred? And what was wrong with Brian? Brock didn't even know if he was coming out of this thing alive. But he hoped and he prayed while he drove that he would get to see his husband again.

When the building of the hospital came into view, Brock could feel his heartbeat picking up speed. It couldn't be good, nothing was ever good at a hospital. Nonetheless, he sucked it up, put on a brave face, and headed inside with his fingers crossed. He hated the smell of the antiseptic burning his nostrils, the watery eyes he got from the florescent lights; hospitals were simply not his thing. But he walked to the emergency department, where presumably, his husband was being held and asked the receptionist for him.

"He's had some work done," Her voice was softer, kinder, and Brock appreciated that.

"Can I see him? Can I talk to his doctor? Please..." His words felt like they were jumbled together when they left his lips, his head felt hazy and in a moment like this? Brian was the only one who knew to calm him down. But Brian was hurt, Brian had been in an accident, Brian was out like a light and Brock didn't know if he was going to wake up. However, the receptionist managed to keep her cool, and she lead the older man to Brian's room, where they waited outside for the doctor. From that moment, Brock seemed to have zoned out. He was trying not to be a pessimist, but when his husband was laid out in a hospital bed, it was a bit difficult.

A sigh left him when he saw the doctor approaching, "You must be the husband?" He inquired, and Brock couldn't do anything but nod. He was at a lack of words at the moment. "Brian was hit as I'm sure you can guess. He's suffered a mild concussion as well as some broken bones. He's on some pretty strong meds at the moment, so it may be awhile before he wakes… But other than that? He's okay." At those words, a weight lifted off Brock's shoulders. Brian was okay, well aside from the broken bones and concussion, but those were curable. He was so glad that the crash wasn't fatal.

"Thank you, doctor." He nodded. "Is it okay if I stay with him?"

"Feel free," The doctor gestured to Brian's door, and Brock only nodded thankfully, and bid the receptionist farewell before heading inside. The room was dark because Brian was resting; the lights were off and the blinds were drawn to a close. The only things that were illuminating the room were the small blinking buttons from the machines Brian was hooked up to, and the small TV playing silently in the corner. There was a chair next to the bed, and Brock took it, sitting next to his unconscious husband.

In that moment, he took a second to look over him, and he tried to remain calm, but the sight of Brian like that was not a sight he wanted to see. His legs were in casts, as well as one of his arms, and he had thick bandages around his ribcage. Brock could see it through the thin hospital gown, and it wasn't rocket science to know that Brian was going to be in some pain when he woke up. His pale skin was peppered in cuts and bruises; IVs sticking out every which way, and the dark shadows under his eyes made Brock's chest ache.

"Oh Brian..." The older man trailed off, voice barely above a whisper. He found the Irishman's hand and held onto it, tight, never letting go. He vowed to never let go until he woke up. And albeit the doctor said he was going to be okay, Brock was still unsure, and it still scared him to see Brian like this. So hurt and broken and battered. It was definitely something he was not expecting.

So, he got as comfortable as he could in that stiff chair, gripped Brian's hand, and laid his head down on the side of the bed. He was pretty tired, it had been a very long day, so he let the beeps and buzzes and the other mysterious sounds of the hospital lull him into a light sleep. It was Brian's small breaths that kept him sane, knowing that he was still breathing, and he was okay. He wanted to be there for the younger man when he finally did wake up.

After a restless night, Brock felt like he only slept for a few minutes when he felt nimble fingers in his too short hair. "Brocky," It was Brian's hoarse voice that caught his full attention, and jolted him awake from his light sleep. He sat up, never letting go of the Irishman's hand, and gave a small, tired smile.

"Yes, I'm here." His voice was soft, gentle.

Brian cleared his throat, "How?" He inquired.

"The doctor called me… I was so worried, I've been here all night, waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm okay." Brian nodded. "In a lot of fucking pain, but I am okay. You don't have to worry anymore." He brought his husband's hand up to his lips and placed a firm kiss there. He was so appreciative of Brock, hell, he was a better significant other than anyone could ask for; hell, he was a better person than anybody could ask for.

"You're pretty banged up." Brock answered. "The doctor said you broke some bones and have a concussion… But you don't have to worry about anything Bri. I'm going to take care of you until you get better. I'm here." He continued to explain, voice still soft and smooth. "I love you."

"I know," Brian gave a small grin. "And I love you too."

"You should try to get some more rest." The older man advised.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I just woke up!" He exclaimed.

"Breakfast then?"

"Okay." He nodded, still smiling.


	21. Can I?

**Author's Note: I don't really write Daithi de Calibre all that much, mostly because they're such an odd pair. However, I do want that to change! So hopefully I can write more of them soon! If this looks familiar to you, it's because I posted it on my tumblr long ago and forgot about it, so, here it is. Thanks for reading and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

Can I?

* * *

The room was dark, the atmosphere almost too enticing. The only sounds that could be heard were gentle sighs of content, or the occasional grunt or moan. Fingers intertwined, slick skin on skin as Lui and David prepared for the night's events. Their lips came in contact, slow, serene, then almost animalistic as each moment passed. It wasn't long before they would be lost on the bed and in each other. Like each time before, this is how it always went.

They were an odd couple, there was no doubting that. Even more so when it came to certain activities in the bedroom. And it wasn't just the physicality of it all either; it was also their personalities. Each one of them so big and bold in their own way. The two were polar opposites. However, it was because of that, the two seemed to be able to make it work.

"Can I...?" Nogla's voice was breathy and low in the night. Face flushed as he struggled to cling to Lui. His eyes were closed; the heat of the moment too raw, too right. And he didn't want to say the rest of his sentence out loud; oh god he didn't want to say it out loud. Immediately, he was flustered. So, he swallowed the lump of nerves down, and tried again. "Can I...?" The sentence lingered, hung again in the thick air... And the only thing Nogla could do was gesture down to where their naked bodies were meant to meet.

Sure he was nervous, who wouldn't be? But then again, at the same time? It was Lui whom he was with. The person, the man, who understood him above all. So it was a complex contradiction in the heat of the night as the two listened to their heartbeats mingle together. Fast, then slow, then fast again; an irregular rhythm that was the perfect tune.

"David." Lui's voice snapped him out of his trance of embarrassment, and the younger man couldn't help but to make eye contact with him. Suddenly, he was calm, he was at peace, and the only thing he could do was smile at his lover. "You can do whatever you want." Lui spoke again, not wanting to spoil the moment. He knew David was shy, reserved even when it came to things of this nature. He would agree to anything as long as it was with his boyfriend.

The Irishman chuckled, "Are you sure?"

A nod, "I'm sure."

A moment of silence ensued until Daithi finally decided to say what he was planning to say all along. "Can I..." No, that wasn't the right way to go about all of this. "I want to be inside you this time." It was foreign when it came out on his tongue, brazen even, and immediately, he could feel the tips of his ears heating up. If Lui was able to see them in the dark, he knew they'd be cherry red. However, this bold move did not surprise the older man. He had a sort of premonition that Nogla had been wanting to try something different for a while.

So he agreed, he would always agree.

It was awkward and slow as Lui laid back on the bed and watched as David climbed atop him. He was lanky and tall, but he hovered over the older man perfectly, like he had done it a million times before. It was awkward and slow… But this was the way that both men knew. This was what they were used to; it was needless to say that they loved every bit of it. "Do you need help?" Lui inquired softly, admiring the look on his boyfriend's face as he bit his lip and focused on the careful concentration of just _where to go_.

David's voice came out in a whisper, "No… Just give me a minute." Lui chuckled at his determination. He was David, he was Nogla, and this was just about everything he had expected from him in a moment like this. However, when he finally found his way, the jokingness of the moment was replaced with intensity, and the two made eye contact. Both blazing with need for each other. "Is… Is that right?" David asked, lilt low and soft in the night.

Lui could only let out a sigh as he felt the younger man inside him, "Perfect." He breathed, bringing David's lips to his own and pressing them together.


	22. DVD and Chill

**A/N: So this is some more Terrornuckel that was posted on my tumblr awhile ago as well. And anyway, if you've been following up on me, Fools only has one chapter left and I'm hoping to finish that ASAP, and once that is done, I'm going to be working on all the requests and little oneshots and drabbles I have before I post my next big story. So if you have requests, now is the time to send them in. Thanks for reading, following, favoring, etc...**

DVD and Chill

* * *

Brian supplied the popcorn and cola while Brock provided their movie of choice for that particular evening. And each time they planned a movie night, their roles alternated so that the film choice and brand of cola were different.

It was something the two had been doing for months, and now? They couldn't see themselves ever stopping. It was a nice way to pass the time together, especially since they had started dating, and both men thoroughly enjoyed it.

Long distance hadn't been easy, but the two worked hard and kept at it so their bond wouldn't falter. Movie nights made good date nights and Brian thought so especially. Mostly because he got to put his arm around Brock, and touch him during the movie. It was an excuse to be intimate, and hell, the Irishman would gladly take it. They didn't get to do things like that very often because of the fact they lived so far away from each other.

Currently, he was waiting in his apartment for Brock to join him from his hotel room. Brian actually cleaned his place for once, and had the TV and very small sitting area ready and willing for viewers. The popcorn sat in a bowl on the counter, and in that moment, he concluded that things were perfect. Now all he needed was Brock, well... Him and the movie of course.

When there was a knock on the door, the younger man nearly jumped up from the couch due to excitement. And his heart nearly vaulted out of his chest when he saw it was Brock. "Hey," He greeted cooly, trying to pretend like he just hadn't been anticipating his boyfriend's arrival.

Brock grinned, "I'm ready to DVD and chill." He said as he held up a copy of Titanic.

Brian rolled his eyes as he pulled the man into his home. "DVD and chill? Really Brock?" He shut the door behind them and plucked the movie from Brock's big hands.

"I mean, we could have done netflix and chill, but Titanic isn't on there anymore." He simply shrugged before sitting down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

Brian laughed, "You know, I didn't take you for a Titanic type of guy." Of course, he was only joking as he put the DVD into his xbox so they could watch it. The Irishman loved to tease Brock. And besides, both men did enjoy romance movies from time to time.

"It's a classic."

Brian turned the lights low and went to grab the popcorn before plopping down on the couch next to the older man. "It's been 84 years since I've seen this movie." He joked, smiling the whole time.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha."


	23. Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I know it's been awhile but I have been very very busy. I'm trying to work on these small requests and what not before I start my next fanfic, so please bear with me. I'm still working two jobs, as well as doing college full time. Thanks for everything. Enjoy.**

Late Night Cuddles

* * *

Craig sighed as he laid in the bed by himself, recollecting the argument he and Tyler had been through earlier. Of course, they had small little scuffles every now and again, what couple didn't? But big fights weren't usually that common of an occurrence for them in their relationship. And Craig wasn't sure whether to classify this fight as something huge or not. All he knew was that he didn't like the feeling of the bed all by himself, and he hoped Tyler would come to join him soon. After all, it was getting relatively late, and the older man was still in his office, playing games supposedly.

Ultimately, Craig felt like it was his fault. He knew he should have told Tyler about his parents coming to visit them, but he physically couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that his longtime boyfriend didn't enjoy company, and Mini's parents could definitely be a little overbearing at times. Imagine the taller man's surprise when Craig's mother and father showed up at the door. After that, he was pissy all day, and Craig tried to ignore it, but by the end of the night he had said something to Tyler about it.

"Look," The younger man started. "If we're going to do this for real, you need to realize that we're going to have to see each others families more than once a year."

"It's not that, Craig..." Tyler had told him, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just, I'm not ready yet."

"Not ready?" Craig questioned. "Tyler, it's been over a year!"

"It might be easy for you to say that… Your family likes me, they accept you… And I don't know if mine will do the same. It's harder for me, okay? You need to understand that. Not everybody has an open mind like that."

Craig shook his head, trying to shake the argument out of it as well. It was a fight that the couple had time and time again, because Tyler didn't want to come out yet. To their families, they were roommates, keeping up the whole facade of two friends living together… And it was a mess. Mini was sick of it, but he loved Tyler to death, so he wasn't sure what to do about the situation. Hell, what could he do? He was stuck between a rock and hard place, and he didn't want to force Tyler into something that he didn't want to do.

When he heard footsteps approaching, Mini was immediately drawn from his thoughts. Wildcat was finally coming to bed, and he had to give a sigh of relief at that. However, when the taller man actually got into the bed to lay down, he rolled over, turning away from Craig, and getting as close to the edge of the bed as he could. The younger man rolled his eyes, of course Tyler would do something childish like that. So, Mini followed suit, scooting to his edge of the bed as well, silently huffing to himself in the process.

They stayed like that for about two minutes, until both of them turned towards each other suddenly with a hasty "I'm sorry." The two had rolled towards the other so fast, they had managed to bump heads.

"Ow, Craig, your fucking forehead!" Tyler got out as he winced, and Craig couldn't control his laughter as he moved closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the pain in his head, and reveled in the bliss.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, once the chaos died down.

Tyler smiled down at the smaller man in his arms, "I don't know… I might have a concussion."

"That's not what I meant." Mini got out.

The older man sighed, "I know what you meant… And I'm fine… It'll happen someday."

"I don't want to rush you into anything." He replied, tightening his grip as they cuddled in the big bed with one another. This is how most of their fights usually ended, and this is how they usually made up with each other. "I like this, and I love you." He grinned, puckering his lips for a sign that he wanted a kiss. Tyler obliged, pressing his own lips to his boyfriend's.

"I love you too."


	24. Camping

**A/N: Terrornuckel is great for the soul, so I hope you all enjoy this request, and be sure to follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox if you did. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. Love ya!**

Camping

* * *

"You know, I never took you for the outdoorsy type." Brock got out as he followed behind his boyfriend of just a few months. The relationship was still fresh, hence this little trip. The trail to the campgrounds was short, but it had still felt like they'd been walking for hours.

Brian turned around and grinned, "Well then there's a lot you still don't know about me, Brocky." The bags on their backs were heavy with supplies. Things like blankets and cans of food, flashlights and such. Brian carried the fishing poles, while Brock hefted the tent in one arm. "We're gonna have fun, trust me." The Irishman continued as he kept walking through the path. It was a beautiful weekend for camping, sun high in the sky, not a cloud in sight, and the temperature quite moderate.

"Think we'll see any bears?" Moo inquired with a small smile.

"Maybe if we're lucky," Brian got out. After all, they were in Utah. "But don't worry, I'll protect you." He sent a wink to the older man, while Brock just rolled his eyes. This was their relationship in a nutshell. After a few more short moments of walking, the duo had finally reached their destination, which was a small patch of clear land where they could set up their tent.

Brock sighed and dropped his supplies on the ground, "We should set up the tent first, yeah?"

Brian nodded, "We can do it together." So they unrolled the tent and began putting parts and pieces in the correct place. It was morning, which meant they had plenty of time to get it done. However, they didn't want to spend all day building their tent. There was a lake nearby, and Brian wanted to check it out. That's why he brought the fishing poles; hopefully he and Brock would be eating fresh fish for dinner.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Moo questioned, interrupting the concentrated silence that filled the air. "Looks kind of lopsided..." He added, chuckling.

Brian laughed as well, "No no, it's coming together..." He attached another piece. "See?"

"Sure." Brock nodded, smile never leaving his face. But ultimately, Brian was right, because the tent finally came together after about an hour or so. They put their blankets and supplies inside, and readied to go to the lake. "You know, I think I used to come here with my dad when I was little." He mused as they walked.

"Do you know where we're going then?" Brian asked.

Brock laughed, "Not a clue."

So they continued to walk, fishing poles in one hand, while in the other, their fingers were intertwined. Their arms swung back and forth and the sound of cicadas filled the summer air. Even if Brock wasn't a big fan of the outdoors, he had to admit, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. "Have you ever been fishing?" Brian asked as he saw the clear lake coming into view.

Brock had to recollect from his memory, but ultimately, he shook his head no. "I don't think so."

"I used to fish with my dad all the time back in Ireland… Of course, you don't catch much fish over there." The Irishman replied. He then looked to Brock who hadn't taken his eyes off him nearly the whole hike. "It's pretty easy, don't worry… I'll teach you everything you need to know." He grinned wildly and Brock couldn't help but to smile too. For it being the beginning of their relationship, the two got along quite well, and understood each other quite well too.

"That's reassuring." Brock replied sarcastically.

Brian scoffed, "Are you doubting my abilities, Moo Moo?"

Brock laughed, "I never said that." Through their laughter, they finally made it to the lake, and it was absolutely beautiful seeing the sun reflect off the clear water. Brock couldn't help to think that it was almost the color of Brian's eyes. "Alright master, what's first?" He asked, looking to his boyfriend.

"First," The Irishman started. "We have to find a good spot. Why don't you pick one out?" They ended up going underneath some big billowing trees, where the shade was, to set up all their stuff. Brian began checking the fishing poles to make sure they were going to work properly. "Now, we bait our poles." He grabbed a worm from one of the many containers they bought, and stuck it on the hook. Brock tried to hide his disgust as he mimicked his boyfriend. After a few attempts, he finally got it.

"Okay, now?"

"Now we cast out, and wait." Brian replied, before pressing the button on his pole and throwing his line into the clear water. Brock watched him carefully before throwing his out as well. Once they were in the water, the couple sat down in the grass beside the lake. "Not bad for your first time." Brian couldn't help but to wink.

Brock laughed, "I bet that's what you say to everyone."

"Shit… You got me." The Irishman chuckled. "Now, if you feel a tugging on your line, don't be afraid to reel in."

"Got it." The older man nodded. And then the waiting game began. It wasn't long before Brock began to grow bored. "And you just sit here?" He inquired. "I thought you said we were going to have fun?" He continued to ask as he leaned his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I'm having fun because you're here." The younger man said, grinning, turning his head so that he could give his boyfriend a small kiss.

But as soon as he did that, Brock felt his line moving. "I think I got something!" He jumped up and began reeling in his line. His heart was thrumming with excitement, and Brian was cheering him on. Finally, when he had reeled all the way, he was right, and there was a small fish on the end of his line.

"Good job Brock!" Brian praised. "Now you've got to take it off the hook and throw it back in… This one is too small to keep and cook." He instructed, and watched as his boyfriend tried to remove the fish with his big hands. After a few tries of trial and error, he had finally managed to get it out. That's when Brock took slow steps towards the water to throw the tiny fish back in. However, when he was about to throw the fish, he took one too many steps and managed to step on a rock, which caused him to lose his balance and fall in the water. "Oh my god, Brock! Are you okay?" Brian ran forward and called out. He couldn't help but to laugh at the older man.

Brock wiped the water from his eyes looked at Brian. "I think I hurt my leg, I need your help."

"What?" Brian questioned. "Are you serious?" He made his way closer to the water, and that's when Brock grabbed his leg and pulled him in as well. The water was cold! "Brock!" Brian nearly screamed.

"That's what you get for laughing." The older man said.

"That's not funny! I really thought you were hurt!"

Brock laughed loudly, "Tricked you..." He said in a sing song voice.

Brian grinned widely, "God I love you."

"I know."


	25. Cake Date

**A/N: More Terrornuckel because I love this ship so much. Anyway, feel free to send in requests or prompts at your leisure, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Leave a review if you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

Cake Date

* * *

Brian threw the towel over his shoulder and dried his hands as he finished wiping down the counters, readying for the bakery to finally come to a close. It had been a busy day, there was no doubting that, and they had sold out too; leaving the miscellaneous shelves void of cakes and pastries and other things of that nature. It was a good business day and he was tired, but this was his job, and to say he didn't enjoy it, well, that would be a lie.

Back in college, he never saw himself taking over the family bakery, but he stepped in when his father passed away, and when his mother retired. Nobody else had wanted to work in a bakery, so he took over. He'd been here at the shop ever since, and that was about three years ago. He'd developed skills, and he was proud to say that he was the owner of one of the best bakeries and cake shops in LA. The hard work definitely paid off.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and rolled his eyes at the time. Only ten more minutes until official closing time, but it was late and he doubted that there would be any customers at this hour. Plus, they were sold out, so even if he did have a customer, it's not like they'd be able to buy anything anyway. Taking the broom out of the storage closet, he decided to finish cleaning up. It wouldn't be long before he'd be able to go home.

A few moments passed, and Brian hummed to himself until the sound of knocking on the glass window in front of the shop made him jump. His blue eyes flitted up, and they followed to where the noise was coming from. It was a man, desperate look on his face, continuing to knock on the window as he begged for eye contact. His hair was short, his shoulders broad, and his dark eyes reflected the street lamps from outside. He was attractive, Brian wouldn't deny that… But he couldn't just let strangers in the shop.

Maybe… Maybe though he could make an exception for this one cute guy. At that, he had to roll his eyes; how typical. However, the Irishman sighed; this was a part of his job that he didn't really enjoy so much. He made his way over to the locked door, and gestured to the sign, "Sorry, we're closed!" He let out, but the other man wasn't giving up. Brian couldn't help but to admire his persistent determination. But what could he possibly need this late at night? He couldn't help but to be at least a little curious.

The man's voice was soft. "Can I just come in for a minute? I'm desperate!" He attempted to joke but his laugh died out when he saw the serious look on Brian's face. "Please?" He inquired once more, giving a slight pouty lip.

After an awkward moment passed, Brian unlocked the door and poked his head out, "You're not trying to rob me, are you?" He attempted to joke while weighing the pros and cons of letting this guy in his shop. But his body language said no harm, and his eyes were way too soft, his smile way too kind. It was meant as jovial, harmless, but the other man took it seriously.

He raised his hands in surrender, "No… I'm not here to rob anyone..." He trailed off, raising a thick brow. After much contemplation, the Irishman decided to let him in. Hell, how much trouble could this guy be? He looked like a puppy for god's sake. Brian gave a grin, before opening the door all the way and letting the stranger in, then locking it behind him. He was too nice, and this business was raised on helping others… Plus, the man was pretty cute, so that was always a bonus. "Thank you." The man said, turning to eye Brian.

"No problem… The name's Brian, what can I help you with?"

The strange man fiddled with his hands, "I really need a cake and my friend said you're the best in town."

Brian sighed, "That's really nice and all, but I'm closed and sold out for the day." He got out, grabbing the broom he had sat down earlier to open the door, and began sweeping again. "I'm tired and I want to go home. You couldn't come back tomorrow?" He inquired, looking up from the floor, making eye contact with the man he had just met. He noticed he was slightly shorter than himself, and there was a small blush coating his already rosy cheeks.

The stranger shook his head, "Like I said, I really need a cake."

"So… What's your name?"

"Brock." The man answered.

"Brock." Brian nodded. "You want me, to open new ingredients, turn my ovens back on, and go through all that work, to bake you one cake?" His tone of voice was sarcastic, and ultimately he knew he was probably going to do it anyway, he just liked to mess with his customers. He sat down at the counter, spinning on the stool and gestured for Brock to have a seat as well.

He obliged, sitting and facing Brian before he spoke again. "I can pay you double the price." Brock offered. "I can help out around here, whatever you'd like for your trouble." He continued rambling, fumbling and fidgeting with his fingers again. "I know you're the best, and I wouldn't be here if that weren't the case." He got out, hoping that in his case, flattery would work, at least on Brian. He looked like he enjoyed compliments, and he was immensely attractive, so if Brock could get him to bake a cake, he wondered what else he'd be able to get him to do...

"Whatever I like?" Brian raised a brow, pulling the other man from his thoughts.

Brock chuckled, "Alright take it easy, I didn't mean it like that."

Brian laughed as well, "I know, I was just fucking with you."

"So you'll do it?" The shorter man asked.

"For a price, of course." Brian answered, standing back up off the stool, and heading behind the counter to get things ready. This was about to get good.

"Anything." Brock got out, spinning his seat so that he could keep eye contact with the Irishman.

"Go on a date with me." Brian replied smugly, letting a smirk surface on his lips as he watched the different emotions flicker over Brock's face; this stranger that he had only met a good five minutes ago. First it was processing the information, then shock, embarrassment maybe, and then anger. However he also couldn't believe that someone as good looking as Brian had just asked him out on a date, even if it was for a method of payment. A date was still a date, and had the possibility of turning into something more.

"A date!?" Brock amended incredulously. "I just met you!"

"All the more reason to do it," Brian retorted with a wink.

"Are you serious?"

He scoffed, "Hey, you're the one that wanted the cake so bad, not me." He was moving around the kitchen now, getting things out of cabinets and placing it on the counter, prepping for the baking of the cake. However, when he looked over and his blue eyes caught Brock, he could have swore that he saw a slight smile gracing his face. "Is that a smile I see?" He teased, grinning himself as Brock chuckled.

"You're unbelievable." He got, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"Is that a yes then?" Brian asked.

"I'll give you an answer after I see the cake," Brock replied playfully.

Brian groaned, "You're making this so difficult!"

"Says the person who wants me to pay for something with a date." Brock rolled his eyes, keeping the banter up. Was this flirting? He wasn't sure, and it had been way too long since he had done it with someone else. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, isn't it?" His dark eyes followed Brian and watched the Irishman as he poured things like flour and sugar and milk into a bowl. He was hard at work and it was easy to tell that he loved what he did.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Okay." Brock nodded, he wasn't sure what it was about this man, whether it be his wit or his charm, or his incredibly good looks… He just didn't know. What he did know though? Well, he did know that there was some kind of connection, otherwise they wouldn't be sitting here talking to each other like this. He was drawn to this man and this man was drawn to him. It was time to take the bait. "I'll go on the date."


	26. Shopping

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no see it feels like. Life has been super crazy, in a good way, nothing bad I promise. I just haven't had time to write as much as I should be writing. Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review!**

Shopping

* * *

Jonathan did not like shopping; it was simple enough. Of course, he did enjoy buying things and treating himself, but he did not like the hassle of going to the stores, dealing with the public, and just the whole shopping mess in general. If he were being honest with himself, he would much prefer to shop online, but shopping online for clothes was so difficult. That was his predicament now. He needed new clothes, and buying them online would not suffice, especially not when everything was made so different.

So here he was, the local mall, trying to find just the right store he wanted to go into. All he needed was a few pair of jeans and some t-shirts, and he did not want to spend that much money. With a sigh, Jonathan walked into a random store and hoped for the best. He took a few minutes to browse around, and when he finally found a couple things that he liked, he was satisfied. However, he knew he needed to try them on.

Jonathan was picky about clothing, and if it didn't feel right, he wasn't going to where it. And he didn't want to buy the stuff and then not like it. He needed a fitting room. With his items in tow, he headed up to the front counter, where an asian man was working. His name tag read Evan, and Jonathan had to admit, he was pretty cute. "Excuse me," He got out, grabbing the other man's attention.

Evan looked at him, his eyes dark. "Yes?" He inquired.

"I just wanna try this stuff on." Jon replied with a small shrug.

"Of course!" Evan said, "Right this way." He moved from behind the counter with a set of keys, and led Jonathan to the back of the small store where the fitting rooms were located. "If you need anything else just let me know." He gestured to the door so Jonathan could walk in before going back to his store duties. It wasn't too busy, and he was thankful for that.

One at a time, Jonathan tried on his items of clothing, and they all fit nicely, except for this last pair of jeans. They were a bit tight, and he was unsure if he wanted to get them or not. Examining himself in the mirror, he couldn't help that he thought he looked good. Just then, an idea popped into his head, walking out of the fitting room, his eyes scanned the store for Evan, who was hanging up some merchandise.

"What do you think?" Jonathan asked, once his eyes found the asian, and the younger looking man turned to him.

"What?"

"What do you think about these?" He gestured to the pants, and Evan gave a small smile. "They're a little tight so I'm not sure I want them."

"They look good on you." Evan replied without hesitation, somewhat making a move on this strange customer. "I'd get them."

Jonathan chuckled, "I bet you say that to everyone so they'll buy your stuff."

This time, Evan had to laugh too. "I promise you sir, I don't."

Jonathan shoved his hands in the jean pockets, and looked down at his pants once more. "Yeah, I think I'll get them. Thanks for your help." He headed back into the changing room to put his other clothes back on, then headed up to the cash register with a smile on his face. Maybe going out and shopping every once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

"So what's your name?" Evan asked as Jon approached the counter with his items in hand.

"It's Jonathan." He answered.

"I'm glad I could help you out today." Evan made small conversation as he rung up and bagged this customer's items. He was oh so thankful that there weren't many other customers in the store right now, otherwise, he might have gotten in trouble for flirting.

"Me too." Jonathan replied, watching the other man, admiring him. When he finished, and Jonathan had paid for everything, he couldn't help but to notice Evan scrawling something down on his receipt.

"Thanks for shopping with us." Evan got out, giving Jonathan his items. Immediately, Jon's eyes went to the receipt, and he couldn't help but to grin when he saw the phone number written at the bottom of it. Yeah, shopping was definitely not so bad after all.


	27. Just a Dream

**A/N: Short and sweet, just the way I love these drabbles. I know I haven't written much, but you guys can send in requests at any time, and I will write them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, I'll see you all in the next one.**

Just a Dream

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Brock to thrash around in his sleep, but tonight, tonight there was something oddly off about him. Brian noticed it immediately. And maybe it was the way that his thick eyebrows contorted in discomfort as he tossed and turned in the big bed. Or the way his hands wrung around the blanket and sweat pooled at the nape of his neck.

Whatever it was, Brian wasn't sure; that is, until Brock began to softly call out his name in the quiet of the night. Immediately, Brian sat up and grabbed the older man's broad shoulders. "Brocky... Brock, wake up." His voice was low and gentle in the room, after all, he didn't want to startle the man even more.

But Brock's eyes opened widely, and even though they were bloodshot and hazy, a smile still surfaced on his face. "Brian," He got out, as a sound of relief left his lips. "You're here." He stated confidently.

The Irishman nodded and pulled Brock closer to his own body. "Bad dream?" He inquired, and Brock only nodded. "It's okay." Brian kissed his still clammy forehead and intertwined their hands. "I'm here now."


	28. I Kissed Him

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox. I take requests and stuff on there too, and I post some funny stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous and be sure to check out my other fanfics on here and stuff.**

I Kissed Him

* * *

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Evan waited in the small room with random chairs and a table with assorted snacks on it, looking around anxiously. He didn't know why he signed up for this; he should have known better. But a tiny part of him wanted to put himself out there, wanted to give this a shot. So when he received that random call that day, he said yes. After all, it was just a kiss, right? So how bad could it be?

They had asked him to kiss another guy, on camera, for a youtube video. He had seen the videos like it before, but a small part of him wondered just why the people in charge of it would ask him to do it. Reluctantly, he said yes, and now, here he was.

There were other guys there, standing around, talking to each other, laughing, but Evan stayed in his own little corner, on his phone, checking twitter every so often. He wasn't the social type. So he waited his turn; waited for the guys to come into the room and call his name telling him it was his turn, and when it was, he was very anxious. His heartbeat was a little faster than normal, and his hands were really sweaty. He tried wiping them on his pants, but it didn't help much.

"Okay, just stand right there." The lead guy directed him, and so he did, he stood in the designated spot, in front of the camera, and waited for the dude he was supposed to be kissing. He fumbled around with his hands for a little bit, until finally, the other door opened, and in walked _him_. A beautiful and glorious human being, taller than himself, and much more immaculate. He had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, and dimples to die for. And when he stood in front of Evan, the asian man couldn't help but to gape if only slightly. "Alright, so what are your names?" The lead guy asked, turning the camera on, the red dot making Evan nervous.

He cleared his throat, "I'm, uh, Evan."

"Jonathan." The stranger said, his name rolling off his plump lips so well. And there was something about his voice, something about the way his tongue moved, that was so familiar to Evan, and yet he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Their eyes then met, and Evan was struck by oceans, and he felt like he was being washed away by the tide as he got lost in Jonathan's eyes.

"Alright then, whenever you're ready."

Evan exhaled, and he didn't know why, but there was this feeling of nervousness and uncertainty in his gut. He was about to kiss a complete stranger, or so he thought. He took a step forward, taking the lead and being the dominant one, his hands cupping Jonathan's face, and then finally, their lips touched in a simple and chaste kiss, making his head swim like he was on drugs.

Jonathan didn't know how he managed to keep his cool. For fuck's sake, he was kissing Vanoss! He had no idea that the younger man would be at this thing. They were supposed to be kissing strangers, and technically, they were, since they hadn't met in real life before, but it felt too real, too much, and Jon was a little sad when they separated. He missed the warmth of Evan's hands and lips already.

"Wow," The lead said again, "That was great."

Evan had a goofy, lovestruck grin on his face as he continued to look at the man named Jonathan. And then he _laughed._ And it was the same laugh that Evan had heard so many times before. The laugh that he wouldn't mistake for anyone else, because it was simply just one of a kind. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung agape. " _Delirious?_ " He questioned with disbelief. He just kissed his best fucking friend!

Delirious merely continued to laugh, "Yep, it's me."


	29. I Love You

**Author's Note: This was something I wrote a while ago and just never finished because I didn't like it. I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it, so I'm just gonna post it.**

I Love You

* * *

The first was supposed to be special, the first time was supposed to be something out of a movie or a storybook; the first time was supposed to mean something… And that was exactly why Brian hadn't told Brock he loved him yet. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect when those three words left his Irish lips. The atmosphere had to be just right, the mood had to fit, and most of all, he had to make sure that Brock was comfortable with it. After all, he didn't just want to blurt it out hastily, words too jumbled and unclear. He didn't want to be nervous, he didn't to be anxious. He had to do this just right.

Their relationship had been going strong for about eight months now, Brian was honestly surprised that Brock hadn't said it already. The older man was more affectionate, more verbal with his love, and that's what had caught Brian off guard. However, he knew that his boyfriend was probably waiting for him to say it first. And that was what it had all boiled down to; a waiting game. Brock was waiting for Brian to say it, and hell, Brian was waiting for the right time to say it. Hopefully it would be soon, because he couldn't bear not being able to tell Brock that he loved him, and that he loved him well.


	30. Blue Neighborhood

**A/N: I worked on this for awhile now, and posted it on tumblr so if it looks familiar, that's why. I really liked the way this turned out, and I hope you guys did too. Life is still busy as heck, but I write when I can and you all are so awesome for respecting that. Thanks for everything, and feel free to follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox for life updates and whatnot. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous. Also for those of you who don't know, this is based on Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood trilogy.**

Blue Neighborhood

* * *

They were only ten years old the first time they saw each other, and it was one of those storybook moments that people always talk about. The school was crowded, new, fresh with bright eyed and bushy tailed students eager for the day to begin and end. School, well, school held meaning for them. That was where they met, even if it wasn't intentional; but something told Tyler that it was fate when he saw Craig sitting by himself at lunch. Ten year old Tyler? Not so much. He merely looked at it as an opportunity to make a new friend.

After getting his tray, he waltzed right over to the boy whose name he wasn't sure about yet, and sat down. "It's okay if I sit here, right?" Tyler was anything but shy. The other boy looked up, wire rimmed glasses framing his face; he hadn't even noticed Tyler sit down. But he nodded, regardless of the situation. Tyler smiled at his answer, and began to eat his lunch, taking note of the silence. "You're new here, right?" He'd never seen the boy around school before so it was easy to assume.

He nodded, "Me and my dad just got here last week." The boy answered, a small accent slipping through his tongue. "I'm Craig." He gave a grin as he too started to eat his food. The chatter of the lunch room grew louder as the two boys got acquainted with each other, but neither of them seemed to notice. It was like they were in a world by themselves.

"My name's Tyler," Tyler replied.

"You can sit here from now on if you want." Craig got out shyly, somewhat thankful that this other boy had come to sit with him. He had never moved schools before, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make friends so easily. Nonetheless, here he was, not eating lunch by himself anymore… However, Tyler was the one that approached him.

Tyler looked up as if he was contemplating his answer, but it was only for a split second before he shot Craig a smile and agreed. "Okay." After that? It was like they clicked. The two boys talked about anything and everything; from video games they both enjoyed, to food they liked, and even stuff about school. Following that first lunch they had together, they were practically inseparable, which inevitably was never a good thing.

/

"Alright, I'll race you!" Craig screamed as he ran for his bike.

"Hey, not fair, you got a head start!" Tyler complained as he ran after the smaller boy. They got on their bikes and peddled quickly down the hill, laughing and screaming the whole way. This is how they spent most of their time after school, which wasn't a bad pastime. "Craig, wait up!" Tyler called as the boy's house came into view. But he failed to listen; Craig didn't stop until he was in his yard. After a few minutes, Tyler finally caught up to him.

"I win." The smaller boy declared triumphantly.

Tyler laid his bike on the ground, "Are you sure your dad doesn't care I'm here?" He asked, hesitating slightly. Normally, this was where they would part. Tyler would make sure the other boy got home safe before heading home himself; it became a part of their somewhat daily routine. But today? Craig wanted Tyler to stay and play. They were going to build forts and climb trees and eat ice cream until their tummies hurt.

Craig shook his head, "He'll be happy to see I made a friend."

"Okay," Tyler nodded before they headed inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" Craig called out, throwing his book bag down beside the front door, Tyler following suit. His father was in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. Craig motioned for Tyler to follow him, and they headed there together. "Tyler came home with me today." He said, getting his dad's attention.

The older man turned around, giving a grin. "It's nice to finally meet you Tyler. You've made school so much better for Craig." He said, before continuing to stir. "Dinner will be done shortly, I'll come get you two when it is." He gave the boys permission to be on their way, and that was all it took for them to run into the backyard screaming and laughing the whole way. It was dark when Tyler realized that he had to be home. Hastily, he grabbed his bike and sped to his house.

/

"So how come I can never come to your house?" Craig inquired during lunch one day.

"You can," Tyler replied. "I just didn't think you wanted to."

"I do!" The smaller boy replied enthusiastically.

"We'll go today then." Tyler confirmed. And when the school day was over, the two boys rode their bikes a little further ways, passed Craig's house, until finally, Tyler spotted his home coming into view. His father worked on cars, so the open grass was full of vehicles of all sorts. "Dad!" Tyler called out, seeing his father ducked under the hood of a car. He threw his bike down and Craig did the same before they greeted his dad. The air smelled of alcohol and empty bottles surrounded the area.

Smiling at his son, Tyler's father wrapped his arm around the younger boy, "How was school?" His breath reeked, but it was something Tyler was used to.

"It was good." Tyler said with a nod, before gesturing to Craig. "I brought my friend over to play, okay?"

His dad nodded, "Yeah, okay. Go play." He gestured for them to go and they did. They got on their bikes and rode through the empty fields, laughing and playing. Tyler's dad watched them, as he brought another bottle to his lips. There was no dinner on the stove, no kind words, and Craig realized then and there that he and Tyler had different lives. However, he hoped it wouldn't have too much of an effect on their friendship.

/

Months went by, both Craig and Tyler continuing their daily play dates at each others houses, their relationship strengthening. Soon the school year subsided into summer time, which meant more time they could spend with each other. That was always a good thing, both of them were equally excited. "We're going to the beach and my dad wants you to come." Craig spoke as he and Tyler hung from the tree in his backyard. "He wants your dad to come too."

"Really?" Tyler inquired. "Why?"

Craig shrugged, "He said something about us being friends for a really long time and he wants to meet him or something like that… I don't know..." He trailed off before looking over at the taller boy. "Please come? It won't be any fun without you." He gave a pretend pouty face and Tyler couldn't help but to snort.

"I'll ask my dad, we'll see."

Suddenly, Craig pulled the other boy into a bone crushing hug as they sat in the tree together. "You're my best friend Tyler." He enjoyed the warmth, and the reciprocation as Tyler hugged him back with every force in his being. Never did he ever imagine he would, or could love somebody like this.

"You're my best friend too." He replied with a small smile.

/

"Look! There they are!" Tyler nearly yelled as he and his dad approached the beach.

His dad laughed, "Alright, calm down, we're almost there." But Tyler wasn't having it. Craig was jumping up and down, screaming for his best friend, so, Tyler did the only reasonable thing he thought to do, and ran towards the smaller boy. "Tyler!" His father yelled and picked up his pace so he could catch up with his son.

"You came!" Craig got out, pulling Tyler in for a hug.

"I told you I would," Tyler replied. They were in their swimming trunks all ready to go, when Craig's dad approached them, meeting Tyler's dad for the first time. They had small conversation, but the boys weren't paying attention to that, they had already thrown down their stuff and ran towards the water. They splashed around in the tide, feeling the sand sticking in between their toes. "I've never been to the beach before," Tyler admitted.

"Really?" Craig inquired. "We should come here more then!" He suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tyler nodded. After that, they continued to play; seeing how long they could hold their breath under the water, building sandcastles on the shore, getting to know each other even more, and falling deeper and deeper in love with each other… However they just didn't know it yet. They were too young to understand the connection that was happening before them.

Meanwhile, up on the beach, unknown from Tyler, his father had begun to drink. Craig's dad was having a small get together with a fire and booze, which is why he thought it was a good idea. It wasn't hard to tell that after all, it wasn't a good idea. When Tyler's dad was intoxicated, he was highly obnoxious. He began cursing and yelling, hell, it got to the point where he could barely stand up.

"Are you alright?" Craig's dad had asked.

Tyler's father waived him off, "I'm fine… Leave me the hell alone."

"Maybe you should go," The other man suggested. He was uncomfortable, and he was unsure if inviting him had been a good idea after all. He knew his son loved Tyler, which was why he asked him to come too. But he had no idea that his father was an alcoholic.

"Are you fucking serious!?" He had screamed, getting the attention of the boys, who began to make their way back up to the beach now. "Tyler! Come on we're leaving!"

"But dad!"

"I said now!" He yelled once more, and Tyler frowned, waving to Craig goodbye, before following his drunken father.

/

After that incident, Tyler and Craig mostly hung out at the park, or at Craig's house. But they were still inseparable. However, as they got older and transitioned into high school, their friendship became more complicated. Tyler wasn't sure why he felt closer to Craig, but he did know that Craig felt the same. Something that was unknown to them as children was now front and center and given direct attention now that they were teenagers.

And one day, while riding their bikes home, they kissed each other. Their lips barely brushed, and they were shy and hasty; cheeks blazing red and on fire. "Why'd you do that?" Tyler questioned, eyes darting back and forth from excitement.

Craig smiled shyly and shrugged, "I like you, Tyler."

"You do?"

He nodded, "I do."

"I like you too."

That was the beginning of their story, well, for the most part it was. Now came the tricky part; discovering themselves as well as each other, and trying to figure out what this whole mess meant.

/

They didn't like to sneak around, at least not with the way their relationship was. It was hard to face, but Craig and Tyler both knew that they were gay. Through the rest of their middle school days, and through the beginning of their high school days, not much had changed, despite the title of their relationship really. They were now just boyfriends instead of best friends, and the two were still highly inseparable.

When Tyler was old enough, he started working on cars with his dad to earn some money. And with that money, he took Craig out on dates. He'd managed to get a car from his dad, an old clunker that needed some work, but the boys didn't mind. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. So they went to the movies, and to different fast food joints. It didn't matter how much money they spent, it only mattered the time they spent together.

Craig's laugh would echo through the air as they ate their food; he'd have to take off his glasses to wipe the tears leaking. And Tyler's smile was wider than Craig had ever seen it. This time, had to have been the happiest in their relationship, and it helped Tyler forget about his alcoholic father back at home. He knew of the two boys, but didn't know the extent of their relationship with each other. Craig's dad, however, knew everything, and he was alright with it.

They'd spent late nights in the truck, but their daily routine was always the same. Tyler picked Craig up for school in the mornings, they saw each other throughout their school day, and then they hung out after school as well. When the day was done, Tyler would take his boyfriend home, and they'd leave each other with a goodnight kiss, that is, until Tyler got home to talk to Craig on the phone. Then, after the week was over, Tyler went over to Craig's house on the weekends, and on the rare occasion Tyler's father wasn't home, the two hung out at Tyler's house as well.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Tyler questioned on a friday night. The two boys were at their lockers getting ready for their last class of the day.

Craig nodded, "Is that okay?"

"It's friday, my dad will be at the bar." Tyler answered, giving somewhat of a half smile. That meant that his dad wouldn't be home until morning, and his boyfriend would be able to spend the night.

"Okay," Craig agreed. He knew what Tyler's dad was about.

/

Their lips came in contact with each other's over and over again, and Tyler's bed felt entirely way too small. Their hands gripped at each other, and this friday night was unlike any other. "Craig," Tyler's voice was muffled as his lips surrounded the younger man's neck. "I love you." Again, it came out in a muffle, and Craig had to concentrate on the voice of his boyfriend to pick up on what he had said.

"What?" Craig inquired, his voice a mere whisper.

Tyler pulled away so that he could look at the other man in his bed. "I said I love you." This time he was grinning as his arms stayed wrapped around Craig.

"You do?" It was like when they first confessed all over again, except this time, the two were in opposite roles.

"I do."

Craig smiled back, pulling Tyler close to him again. "I love you too, Tyler." They kissed once more, this time with such fever. Then, Craig's voice got low, "I… I want to try something." He said shyly, looking up at Tyler through his lashes. Tyler said nothing, only looked at him at little quizzically. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He replied in an instant. He trust Craig with his life, and he would do anything for the other boy. That was what love was, it had to have been, right?

"Then close your eyes," Craig said in a much softer voice than before, and Tyler merely obliged. His heart was thrumming away in his chest, and he wasn't sure what his cheeky boyfriend was up to… But he anticipated it as butterflies made their way around and around in his stomach and chest. And suddenly, all he felt was Craig's hand in his pants, and his baby blues shot open.

Immediately, he blushed. "Craig, what are you doing?"

The younger man looked up, doe eyed, and red faced. "Keep your eyes closed." Tyler stared on, and swallowed a lump he didn't know he had in his throat, but he nodded, and closed his eyes once more. He relaxed his tense body, and let out a sigh when he felt his boyfriend's hand on him. That night, had to have been the best night of his life.

/

A few days later after school, Tyler's father had made him stay home so that he could help work on a batch of cars. Tyler didn't mind, because it would be more money for him, but he knew that Craig would miss him, and he had to admit that he missed Craig too. He was working alone, when his father came up to him, "Tyler, we need to talk." His breath already reeked of liquor, and Tyler couldn't stand it. If he had enough money, he knew he would have moved out already. His dad aggravated him to no end.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, not bothering to look up. He continued his work on the car.

His dad cleared his throat, "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore." His voice was clear, even though he was drunk and Tyler could feel his heart sink as he dropped his tools and finally looked up at his father.

"What?"

"You heard me," His dad replied sternly.

"That's ridiculous, he's my best friend!" Tyler raised his voice.

His father shook his head, "I don't care. If you don't think I know what you've been doing then you're fucking stupid!" He yelled, causing his son to remain quiet. "I know where all your money's going, I know where you go every weekend, and I know it's to be with that faggot!"

Tyler's eyes were watering, and he was shaking from anger, but as soon as those words left his father's mouth, he snapped. He pushed his dad away from him, "Don't you fucking say that about Craig!" He was downright screaming now. "If he's a faggot then I am too because I love him!"

His dad scowled, "No you don't. Like hell you even know what love is."

"I do." Tyler replied defiantly. "And I feel it everyday when I'm with Craig."

"Ain't no son of mine going to be a fucking fag."

"I'm not going to stop seeing him." Tyler said simply. "You can't make me." And when he said that, it was like something inside his dad snapped, because as soon as the words left his mouth, his father reached for him, and held him against the car, bruising his neck and chin in the process.

"If I catch him over here again, I will fucking kill you both!" He screamed, his breath filling Tyler's face as the younger boy tried to free himself from his father's tight grasp. He was crying, and he didn't know what had gotten into his dad. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or if his dad was serious. "Do you understand me!?" Tyler could only nod, and his dad let go of him and walked away.

/

A week's time had passed, and Craig hadn't seen or heard from Tyler. Hell, he hadn't even been to school. So when friday came around, he decided that he'd make a trip over to see his boyfriend. Maybe he was sick, but still it wasn't like him to completely ignore Craig. There had been no phone call, or no text, or even no sign that he was going to be absent from school all week, and absent from Craig's life all week.

So when the school day was over, Craig gathered his things from school, and began the walk to Tyler's house. It wasn't far, and he was thankful for that. He remembered fondly how he and Tyler used to ride their bikes down the hill here; that was when times were simple. When he approached Tyler's house, he saw the young man outside, ducked underneath the hood of a car; he was working. Craig made his way up to him, thankful that he didn't see his father's car in the driveway.

"Tyler?" He asked, hoping his boyfriend would at least look at him. This week had been unbearable without him. The older man didn't say anything, only looked up from the car, and that's when Craig gasped, seeing his bruised neck and face. "What happened, are you alright?" His voice was frantic.

Tyler shook his head, tears welling immediately when he saw Craig. "You have to go right now Craig."

"What?"

"Please… Just go, before he comes back."

"Tyler, your neck-" Craig tried to grab onto his boyfriend but Tyler stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Listen to me Craig, you have to go right now… I don't have time, but… I can't see you anymore. You have to go. Please… Just go Craig." His voice was rushed and Craig was confused as he too, began to become blinded by tears. "Craig go!"

"Tyler I-"

"Just go." Tyler pushed him away, and Craig only nodded in understanding as he walked away. He looked back, and watched as Tyler mouthed the words I love you to him. He mouthed them back, and deep down in his heart of hearts, he knew that his father had to be the one behind of all this.

/

After that, he didn't see Tyler anymore, at least not in the way that boyfriends and best friends were supposed to. Were they even together anymore? Craig wasn't sure. All he knew was that it killed him to have something so vital taken away from him. Would he and Tyler ever be together again? Again, he didn't know the answer to that either. However, that questioned was answered a few weeks later when he saw that Tyler had a girl in his truck, and not him.

/

It was dark and rainy, and the weather seemed to fit the mood for the funeral. The cemetery was crowded with Tyler's friends and family, but inside, he felt oh so alone. There was only one person that he wanted to see right now, and he hadn't spoken to that person in months. He felt as if there was a void; something missing that resonated deep down and inside of him.

Tears and sadness lingered in the air as flowers were placed on the casket… And Tyler wanted to feel relief, relief that his father was finally gone, relief that now he didn't have to pretend like he was happy. But he couldn't feel relief; he only felt sorrow. He was sad, and as the casket lowered, he couldn't help but to remember and feel each time his father had put his hands on him. He was a good dad, Tyler just knew that the alcohol got in the way of that.

His girlfriend was beside him, holding his hand, comforting him, but he didn't want that. He wanted Craig like no other, but he knew deep down he probably messed everything up with the younger man, even if it wasn't his full fault. They were now nothing, hadn't spoken in months, and now? Well now he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Everything was falling apart before his eyes, and it hurt his heart to even think about his life right now and what he was going to become.

/

Craig had heard about the funeral from his own father, despite his attempts to try and ignore the man's persistent talks about Tyler. Craig didn't want to hear it, he was numb. But when his dad came to him about information for the funeral, he knew that there was no way he could let Tyler do this on his own. Even if his father had been an asshole, it was still his dad, and Craig understood that. However, he couldn't quiet stop himself from feeling a bit angry. After all, it was Tyler's father's fault that they had to break up. But he tried not to think of that as he made his way to the funeral in his best attire.

When he saw his ex standing there with his girlfriend and the rest of his family, it almost didn't feel real. And Tyler? Well Tyler didn't even bother to look up for the rest of the ceremony. His eyes stayed glued to the coffin, and his hand glued to the girl's. When it was dismissed, Craig had gotten out of there just as fast as he had come. He didn't even know why he came. Did Tyler even want to see him? It was a stupid question, but he couldn't help but to ask himself.

What now?

He wasn't sure; so he lingered around the cemetery, hoping and wishing that maybe Tyler would see him and talk to him. He couldn't help but to let the old times flitter around in his mind. It was just like yesterday that he and Tyler were boys again, building sandcastles at the beach and riding their bikes up that hill. Those were all bittersweet, distant memories by now.

/

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Tyler's girlfriend's voice echoed through the cold air and he nodded.

"I just need a few minutes alone… I'll come find you."

"Okay." He was sitting on the ground now as she walked away, and he was thankful to be alone. He'd never say it out loud, but ultimately he knew that his father's addiction had gotten the best of him. He was selfish and stupid, and yet again, Tyler never found himself angry, only upset. The smell of fresh dirt filled his nostrils, and he felt stuck. But he knew he couldn't sit here and look at the spot where they buried his father any longer. He stood up, shoving his hands in his suit pockets, and walked away, thinking of memories, good and bad, of his dad one last time.

He continued to walk through the cemetery, and he thought he was dreaming when he saw Craig sitting on the concrete steps near the exit. He had come… And Tyler was still a mess. But his heart swelled and his chest ached, and even just seeing the back of him brought back so many memories, so many butterflies and nervous feelings. He missed Craig; he missed him terribly.

Tyler approached the younger man, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

/

Craig turned his head, shocked at Tyler's voice, but nevertheless, he stood, breathless, and took in the man standing in front of him. He was tired and his eyes were red and puffy… But it was him… Oh god it was him and Craig was so happy despite their current circumstances. "I thought you would want the company." Craig's voice was hoarse, and he didn't sound like himself. It was awkward.

Tyler stretched his arms out, gesturing for a hug. "Can I?" He inquired. Craig only nodded, giving permission before the two flung themselves into each other's arms. They began to cry again. Deep sobs emerged from their chests, and Tyler could have sworn that this was what he needed all along. "I'm so sorry Craig..." He trailed off, hiccuping his tears. "I wish I would have done something… I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Craig trailed off, rubbing his hands in his hair. "It's okay, Ty… I'm here, it's okay."

"We don't ever have to be apart ever again, okay?" His voice was a whisper now, "I love you so much..."

"I know." Craig nodded as they finally untangled themselves from each other so that the could actually get a good look at the other man. It had been so long, it felt like forever. "Are you okay?" The younger man had finally asked.

"I'm fine." Tyler replied, pulling Craig to his body once more.


	31. I Can't Do This

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no see it feels like. Life has been super crazy, in a good way, nothing bad I promise. I just haven't had time to write as much as I should be writing. Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review!**

I Can't Do This

* * *

He could feel it swelling in his chest as soon as the words left his lips, "Brock, I can't do this anymore." His voice was melancholy, eyes watering, and his heart was oh so heavy in his chest.

"What?" His bottom lip was quivering, Brian could tell that much by just the sound of his voice.

He sighed, "The long distance… The never getting to see you… The being on different time schedules… It's too much. I thought we could make it work, but I guess we couldn't." Brian sounded weary, the words coming out of his mouth in bouts of sadness. He loved Brock, fuck he loved him with every fiber in his being, but long distance was just too hard. Six months into their relationship, they had only seen each other once.

"We still can make it work," Brock tried to say, his voice cracking. "Brian, please."

"Brock, don't do this."

The older man let out a broken sob, "Do what? I love you Brian, I'm just trying to save our relationship."

"What relationship?" The Irishman retorted. "I love you too Brock, but it's just too hard. Maybe we can try again some other time." He was frustrated, he was defeated. "I can't even break up with you properly because we have to do it over the phone." Which was true, and that was something he hated. If he wanted to tell Brock something, their time zones were different and he wasn't even sure if Brock would answer the phone, or even be awake to text back.

"Are you sure about this?" Brock questioned.

"I am." Brian got out. "And I am so sorry."

"Me too." Brock said simply before hanging up the phone. "Me too."


	32. I'm Ready

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I know it's been awhile but I have been very very busy. I'm trying to work on these small requests and what not before I start my next fanfic, so please bear with me. I'm still working two jobs, as well as doing college full time. But you can still follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox for life updates and other things. Thanks for everything. Enjoy.**

I'm Ready

* * *

Brock couldn't believe he was in LA again. It sort of felt nostalgic, but then again, he wasn't really sure. It had been too long since he'd been to the city; but Evan invited him, and he couldn't say no to one of his closest friends. So, he tried to get lost in the scenery of the city as the Uber continued driving him to his destination; however, there wasn't much to look at except for street lights and pedestrians enjoying the late friday night. And he couldn't help the nervous feeling pooling in his gut. He'd be lying if he said that he missed LA.

It had been awhile since he'd even seen Evan, especially after he quit youtube to spend more time with his wife. He and his friends had gone in different directions, but when Evan had called him and asked him to come to his party to celebrate the making of his game, Brock couldn't refuse. It was then a few days later when Evan hit him with the text that made his heartbeat falter, and his knees go weak. _You know who is going to be there._

Brian.

Brock knew exactly who he was talking about the second he read the text. Maybe that's why he was so anxious. Maybe that's why when the Uber pulled up to the hotel where the party was held, Brock's heart was about to vault up into his throat. He hadn't heard from Brian since the wedding, and that was four years ago. But, the older man had to digress; he wasn't here for Brian, he was here for Evan… At least, that's the mantra he continued to repeat to himself.

It took him a few moments to collect himself before he stepped out of the car. Once he felt like he could walk, he headed up the steps to the hotel in the warm Los Angeles air. It was a beautiful night, he couldn't deny that. And the party was already in full swing once he entered the lobby. Brock had never been a party type of guy, and he still wasn't. The music was too loud, there were too many people, too many drinks. He made it his mission right there to find Evan.

What kind of hotel even had a party venue anyway? The thought was a little ridiculous to Brock. After all, why not just have the party in a club if Evan had wanted something like this? It was too crowded, and already, Brock knew that finding the asian was going to be a bit difficult. The lights were too dark, and he had no idea what Evan was wearing, or if his looks had changed during the time they hadn't seen each other. He was about to give up, when he finally heard the younger man call out his name.

"Brock!" Evan's voice was loud, and Brock turned around to see the man right behind him.

"Hey!" Brock grinned, pulling the man into a half hug.

"It's great to see you! I'm so glad you came." Evan said once he pulled away. "So far I've seen you, Tyler, and Delirious." He glanced around as if looking for his other friends. "How have you been?" He questioned, glancing back at Brock.

Brock shrugged, "I've been okay… Just working as usual."

"And the wife?" The asian inquired, but something behind him caught Brock's eye. There he was, standing at the hotel bar, beer in hand, laughing his loud and obnoxious laugh with Craig. At that moment, Brock felt his breath get caught in his throat. It had been four years, but Brian looked exactly the same. His hair was a bit longer, and his muscles a little more defined, but he still looked beautiful. They hadn't exactly split on best terms, hence why they hadn't spoken to each other since Brock's wedding, but still… Brock felt something, whether it be butterflies, or the whole damn zoo. "Hello? You there Brock?" Evan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah, Lauren? She's great." He replied a bit nonchalantly.

It was then, Evan followed his line of sight. "I told you he would be here."

"I know." Brock swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. "I just… I thought I would be ready, but I'm not."

"Are you alright?" The younger man asked.

Brock nodded quickly, "Yeah..." He trailed off. "I think I just need some air… Is that okay?" He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and when he saw Brian turn and look over at him, he thought he was going to pass out.

"Yeah man, go ahead, take your time." Evan answered, and watched with worried eyes as Brock turned to walk out the door in from which he had come. He was sure the older man would be fine, so he got back to the rest of his party guests. However, Brian saw Brock bolt for the door, so he ordered the older man a drink, and was right behind him.

Brock felt like he was hyperventilating once he entered the outside air. LA was still warm, moist, and it felt good on his clammy skin. But this was definitely not what he was expecting when he planned on coming to this party. This was the exact reason why he didn't want to bring his wife along. It was because he still loved Brian after all these years, and deep down in his heart of hearts, he knew it. But Brock wanted to get married, settle down, and Brian was still young, and he didn't want what Brock had wanted, at least not yet. That was the very thing that tore them apart, and it nearly killed Brock.

Four years, and Brian still made him feel nauseous… Four years, and Brian still made his palms sweat in fever… Four years, and Brian still had the same effect on him as when they met in person for the very first time. After all that friendship, all that time playing games together, this is what it boiled down to? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. And in that moment, Brock wanted to cry. It was his fault and he knew it. If he only would have waited… It might be him and Brian married right now. Hell, the Irishman elicited feelings in him that nobody else could.

"You okay?" The Irish lilt scared him, and when he spun around clutching his chest, he definitely didn't expect Brian to be standing there with two beers in the warm night. He gestured one to Brock, "You look like you needed a drink back there." His voice was so soft, and it was always soft with Brock, even when they broke up.

Hesitantly, Brock walked forward and grabbed the alcoholic beverage from him, "Thanks." He replied quietly, the sound foreign in the bustling city around them. And then? Nothing but silence. Neither of them knew what to say in a situation like this; it was so odd, so original that they couldn't have prepared for it. So they just sipped on their beers with their pulse going a mile a minute.

"It's been a long time," Brian finally spoke the obvious. "You look great, Brock."

The older man closed his eyes and reveled in how good it sounded for that Irish accent to say his name again. All those late nights, tangled in sheets and each others bodies and that would be the only sound that rolled off Brian's lips. "So do you." Brock replied shortly. "How have you been? Still living in LA?" He was oh so ever curious, but he couldn't help it, it was natural. He wondered and wondered and wondered.

"Right around the block." He answered, sipping on his drink. "Evan and I have actually been working on a lot of stuff together." He continued, and Brock gave a small smile. He still watched Brian's videos occasionally, when he had time that is. His laugh still made him laugh, and it brought back so many memories of when they used to play together, and upload videos together.

Brock rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of where to go next with this conversation. He could smell Brian's cologne in the air, he could feel the heat radiating off his body because they were so close, and yet he wanted him closer. But he knew that it would be wrong in so many ways. He had to cut this short or else he'd do something that he'd regret. "I should get back inside… It is a party after all." Brock finally said, chuckling awkwardly. He turned away from the younger man, and began to walk, however, he stopped when he heard the Irishman speak again.

" _Brocky_." It sent zaps of pain through his chest, and he was not ready to hear that nickname from Brian again. Hell, at the end of the day, Brian was the one who had even came up with it in the first place. He turned around to face him with sad, dark eyes. "Ask me again." Brian spoke softly.

"What?" Brock inquired, eyes watering slightly.

"Ask me again… Ask me to settle down..." He continued to speak, moving closer to the older man. "If you ask me now, I'm ready. I love you Brock." It had been building these past four years. Brian loved him, and that's why he had been no guest at the wedding, that's why he hadn't contacted Brock after all this time. It was too painful. But now? Seeing him in person, it made all those feelings come back. "I'm ready." Brian said again. "Ask me."

Brock swallowed the lump rising in his esophagus before speaking, "I can't." And once that left his lips, he had to walk away. He knew that it was possible to love somebody and have the timing be off; that's how it was with he and Brian.


	33. A Different Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a long time. I wrote this last year I think, posted it on my tumblr, but never posted it here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, be sure to leave a review.**

A Different Kind of Christmas

* * *

The roads were a bit slippery as Brian gripped his hands tighter on the steering wheel of the car; he didn't like driving very much, but he wasn't going to walk this long of a distance while it was snowing and cold. He was in the states for Christmas this year, and hell, Utah was in full swing for the holidays. Lights were everywhere, wreathes adorned houses and street lamps, and a thick layer of snow laid on the ground for extra measure. He used to like Christmas, until the accident, that is. And this was his first Christmas without Brock by his side.

He continued to drive until, "Papa! Are we almost there yet?" A small voice from the backseat of the car pulled him from his not so optimistic thoughts. A wry smile graced his lips, she had been being way too quiet.

Brian straightened in his seat and eyed his little girl from the rear view mirror. "Almost Bella, you're excited, huh?" He gave a little grin as he watched the five year old squirm in her seat. It was Christmas eve though, of course she'd be excited.

"Very excited." She agreed. In her lap laid a box, wrapped in silver paper, a red bow stuck out on top. "I hope daddy likes his present." She mused. "I worked really, really hard on it." Bella continued to say.

"I'm sure daddy will love it." Brian replied, remembering the process of how they'd done it all. It was a custom Christmas ornament, made with Brian's giant hand print first, then Bella's much tinier one inside of it. He had let her paint it and decorate it as they drank hot chocolate and watched old holiday movies. It was a very memorable experience, Brian just wished Brock had been there to do it with them too. He hated not having the other man around.

A few more moments passed, and finally, after navigating the busy roads, the cemetery where Brock was buried came into view. That's why Brian and their daughter flew into the states this Christmas instead of staying in Ireland like usual. He drove carefully, and parked the car as close to the grave site as he could get it. Taking a deep breath, he turned the car off. "We're here?" Bella inquired.

"Yep." Brian replied as he unbuckled his seat belt, "Are you ready?"

The little girl nodded, "Yep."

Once he got out of the car, he helped Bella out too as she gripped the present as tightly as she could. Her cheeks were so flushed, often red just like Brock's, as Brian held her hand while they walked. "Do you remember where daddy's grave is?" Brian questioned, looking down at her.

"Of course! Follow me," She grinned as she pulled her other father along. Brian couldn't help but to admire his daughter's strength, her positiveness; and albeit she was still young, she had known Brock's fate, even when Brian hadn't told her right away, she had known. God, he was so thankful for her… And he couldn't help but to remember that Brock was so excited when they decided to finally start a family. Since Brock was gone, Bella was all he had left in this world.

When Brock's spot came into their line of sight, a lump formed in Brian's throat, and tears welled in his blue eyes. It happened each time they came, and it never got any easier. On his tombstone was his name, birthday, death date, and a picture of he and Brian holding Bella in their arms right after she'd been born. He looked so happy, and Brian tried to remember him that way, not brain dead in the hospital after the car accident he had been in. He hadn't been gone for long, but to Brian, and to their daughter, it had felt like forever.

"You were right, you remembered." Brian spoke as they stopped at the right place.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Bella got out before putting the box down beside Brock's tombstone. "Papa and I worked really hard on it, you can put it on your Christmas tree in heaven." She continued before her little voice began to shake. "We miss you daddy." At that, she reached for Brian's leg and clung to it for dear life. He chuckled a bit before touching the top of her head.

"It's okay to be sad sweetie. And it's okay to miss daddy." Hell, he was beginning to get choked up as well.

"I know." She nodded, "It's hard."

"Did you want to leave daddy your card too?" Brian asked, remembering that they had both written up letters and cards for the other man. Bella only nodded as she watched her father pull them out of his pocket and hand them to her. She placed them down beside the box, then hugged Brian's leg once more. He felt her small body shiver, "You can go to the car if you're cold Bella." Brian got out. "Papa will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," She nodded and Brian watched her get back to the car safely.

Once she was in and the door was shut, Brian bent down and placed his hand on the ground where Brock was buried. "Oh Brocky…" He sighed. "I wished it could get easier. I miss you so much, and Bella's getting so big. She'll be starting school soon! How in the hell am I going to deal with that? And helping her with homework? Oh my god… I wish you were here for that, you're perfect." He sighed as he reveled in the times before Bella was born; on when they would talk about how much they wanted a daughter and not a son. "I love you Brock, always have, always will. Merry Christmas." After a few short minutes of silence, Brian blew a kiss before heading back to the car.


	34. A Little Help

**A/N: My most recent work. I haven't written anything in a long time to be honest with you guys. I am about to graduate college and I am so glad because school has taken away so many things that I am passionate about and made them not fun anymore. So, here's some Terrornuckel, and I hope to give you all some new stuff real soon. Thanks.**

A Little Help

* * *

Brian sighed in frustration for what seemed to be the millionth time today as his tiny apartment echoed with the screams of his nephew. He'd only had the baby for a few hours, and it felt like nearly an eternity. His sister had called last minute, begging for a sitter so she could run some errands, and reluctantly, Brian agreed. If only he had the chance to go back in time, he would gladly do it in a heartbeat. He loved his nephew, he really did, but Brian was definitely not the parental type – at least not right now.

As if on cue, the baby let out a piercing cry and Brian visibly flinched at the sound. "Oh my god, you've got to stop, please..." He muttered mostly to himself as he went to where the infant was laying and picked him up. In an awful attempt to bounce and shush him, Brian only made things worse, and the crying continued to get louder and louder. After a few minutes of these ministrations, the Irishman caught on that this wasn't going to work. He didn't know how to make his nephew stop.

Continuing to bounce the little baby, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the only person he could think of to help him. "Brian?" Relief immediately washed over him when he heard Brock's sleepy voice on the other line of the phone.

Brian gave a wry grin, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be in Ireland right now, would you?"

Brock chuckled lightly, "No, I was sleeping actually." He replied.

That's when Brian mentally kicked himself – he had actually forgotten about the different time zones. "Shit- I mean crap, I'm sorry Brock." He sighed again, still bouncing the crying baby. He had gotten quieter, but had yet to stop. "I just really need some help." Help wasn't the word if he was being honest with himself. This child was going to be the death of him.

"Is that a baby?" The other man questioned as he sat up in his bed, now alarmed and awake. "Brian, who's baby is that and why is it crying?" He couldn't help but to give out a small laugh. Brian and a baby? It was probably a funny sight to see. Brian was practically a man child himself. Brock decided right then and there that he would definitely pay to be a fly on the wall…

"Ah, see, that's actually why I called…"

"Did you steal a baby?"

"What!? No!" Brian immediately yelled back, startling the child even more. With a sigh, he explained to Brock his situation. "My sister needed a babysitter… And obviously I have no idea what I'm doing because the kid hasn't stopped fucking crying since he's been dropped off." He explained. With a baby in one hand, and a phone in the other, he paced his tiny apartment, bouncing and shushing away.

"Okay," Brock replied. "First of all, watch your language. He can understand you."

"What? No he can't." Brian scoffed.

"Who's the parent here? Me or you?" Brock retorted. When he received nothing but silence, he gave out a laugh. "That's what I thought."

Brian groaned, "Are you going to help me or not?" He asked. "I never expected that when you became a dad you would be such an ass- butthole." He caught himself through the swearword and was actually a little proud. When Brock didn't answer, the Irishman hastily apologized. "Okay, that was uncalled for, but I really need your help." This time, he was practically begging for the older man to assist him. And albeit, Brock had only been a dad for a short amount of time, it was the best that Brian could think of, and he would be damned if he had to listen to his nephew scream for the rest of the day.

"Has he eaten? Have you changed his diaper? Do you know if he's tired?" Brock bombarded him with questions and the Irishman had to stop him.

"Okay, slow down, what?" He questioned.

"Brian, he is a baby, you have to do these things…" Brock trailed off.

"I know." The younger man replied. "I… Just kind of don't know how…" He managed to get out.

"Well," Brock sighed. "It's a good thing you have me then, yeah?" He was smiling now, glad that he was able to offer Brian a little bit of help. The two had been friends for a while now, and were closer than most of the others. Brian was one of the first people Brock told when he found out he was going to be a father – their friendship ran deep.

"You're a lifesaver, Brock." Brian grinned, adjusting the crying baby in his arms.

"Your sister did bring you a diaper bag, right?"

Brian put the phone on speaker and set it down on a table nearby, so he could go get the bag. "Yeah, everything's here… Just gotta figure out how to use it." He let out a breathy laugh as he dug through the bag finding diapers and formula and other things necessary to take care of an infant. In this moment, he was so thankful to have a friend like Brock, because for the next hour, he listened to the older man tell him how to make a bottle, change a diaper, and rock a baby to sleep.


	35. Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note: Short and simple, be sure to leave a review, and if you're not already, follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox.**

Baby's First Christmas

* * *

"Okay but like, what if she knows already that Santa isn't real?" Brian questioned quietly, glancing up at his husband as they laid together in bed.

Brock couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the insanity of the question, and the stupidness of his significant other. "And just how would she know that?" He retorted.

The Irishman shrugged and gave a small chuckle. "I don't know, babies are smart, aren't they?" At this, he turned his head toward the crib tucked away in the corner of the room where their daughter, Maggie, was fast asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas, and albeit only seven months old, it was Maggie's first, and her fathers had wanted to make it memorable for her. "And she is very smart." He added.

"Brian, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know who or what Santa is so I think we're good." Brock got out with a laugh. "She saw him at the mall for ten minutes, you're being ridiculous."

"I know," He sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect tomorrow. It's our first Christmas as a real family… And it was always a big deal when I was growing up." He gave a small shrug and looked over to Brock again.

"It will be perfect, I promise." The older man answered and turned to kiss Brian on the forehead. "Even if it's not, Maggie won't even remember." He laughed, causing the Irishman to scoff.

"I remember my first Christmas." Brian retorted.

"Oh my god, you do not." Brock rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

"Yes I do!" He argued.

"Then how come I don't remember mine?" The older man questioned.

This caused Brian to shrug, "Maybe it wasn't special enough for you to remember."

Brock laughed, "I really wish you could hear how stupid you sound right now. You need to go to sleep." He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Everything will work out, just relax." Brock soothed.

"If you say so…" Brian mumbled, moving around in the bed to find a comfortable spot. But as soon as he got settled, a soft cry echoed through the air. The Irishman threw the covers off his body and attempted to get out of bed. "I can't believe you woke up the baby." He joked, going over to the crib, shushing Maggie.

"Me!?" Brock asked incredulously. He pulled the covers over his head, "You're crazy and I'm going to bed." He laughed.

"Goodnight Brocky." Brian said as he pulled the infant into his arms and rocked her back and forth for a bit. He continued the movements until her doe eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep once more. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and Brian couldn't wait.


End file.
